


The year before

by Carnival_Ivy



Series: Chronicles [2]
Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnival_Ivy/pseuds/Carnival_Ivy
Summary: 爱情是完整的，否则它就不存在。——米兰•昆德拉《生活在别处》





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1963年，一个记者和一个私人秘书的爱情故事。

一.

夏天来得出人意外，在下阵雨的时候来到了斯丹卜基西；我们在柱廊下躲避。

——T.S.艾略特《荒原》

 

1963年，注定是个多事之秋。

即便在夏日，一场滂沱大雨也总能让气温猝不及防地回归必须穿长裤和毛背心的时节。英伦三岛的天气本就变幻莫测，厄尔尼诺更是推波助澜雪上加霜。“就像官场一样。”Humphrey Appleby心想着，将手中的黑色长柄伞递给了餐厅门口的侍者。

作为外交部常务次官Sir Arnold Robinson的首席私人秘书，Humphrey Appleby这次的会面对象是《改革》的新任主编。他的上司指示他把媒体掌握在自己手里，关键时刻这些报纸上的铅字，都将成为权力战争中的弹药。

然而就在这个两派文官的最终之战一触即发的紧要关头，一向跟他们关系交好的《改革》主编突发脑中风。为了防止已经到手的领地转属他人，Arnold让自己最得力的左右手前去招安这个新上任的年轻人。

作为同样毕业于牛津的同侪，Humphrey和几个年轻的低阶文官一直跟在时任国防部常务副秘书的Arnold后面，紧紧跟随这位有史以来升职最快文官的脚步。只是一直跟Arnold互惠互利的内阁秘书突然反手给了他一刀，直接把他和几个亲信都流放到了苏格兰。这让Humphrey跟一片不毛之地的法律文件搏斗了好几年，最后回来，也是因为Arnold费了九牛二虎之力才重新爬回白厅的位子。也是因此，他们行事更加谨慎。

“投其所好，”Arnold特意叮嘱Humphrey道，“你很懂得维护我们的利益，但有时候态度未免过于强硬。言谈可以迂回曲折一些，而某些不必要的利益也可以暂时牺牲，为了更长远的合作。”Arnold说，“只要不伤及根本，我们最好别触怒媒体，如果他们想要，可以适当让利给他们——比如首发的信息。”

所以，当那个风风火火的青年跑进餐厅，在侍者的指引下找到自己这里，带着羞涩的笑容问：“您就是Appleby先生吗？”的时候，他还在思索着Arnold说过的话。

“Appleby先生？”对方又叫了一声他的名字，他才回过神来，换上彬彬有礼的笑容——那种在白厅工作多年会自然练就的假笑，“啊，James Hacker先生，正是在下。非常抱歉，刚刚鄙人正将心神投入于和贵刊往昔岁月之合作以及对未来之展望上。”

“啊哈哈……”Hacker反应了一下那个长难句，用笑声掩盖了自己的尴尬，“那个……我也很希望与您合作愉快。以及，可以叫我Jim。”

他蓝绿色的眼睛明亮有神，和看起来比实际年轻的柔和圆脸一起给人以一种愉悦的感觉。Humphrey必须承认，这种感觉使得他自回到伦敦一直以来的焦灼和担忧有所缓解，只要看着他就让自己的心情很好。而Hacker显然是个天生的乐观主义者，带着一种尚未被污染的热忱在向Humphrey讲自己致力于服务读者，以传递给读者最真实的信息为己任。

“当然，同时我们也会反映政坛的真相。你知道，我之前虽然是编辑，但也偶尔会写一些新闻报道，《苏格兰军事出口大捷：英国于外交取得全面胜利，重振英镑信心》那篇就主要是我负责的，那时就听过外交部公务员们的大名。”Hacker不好意思地笑笑，“不过感觉你们都很低调，我是说，我前任还能说话的时候，曾经提过其实这次成就全是文官的功劳，不过最后见刊的却是Douglas-Home，挺不公平的哈。”

“您过奖了，”Humphrey巧妙地将自得掩盖在谦虚恭敬的态度之下，特别是当这次成功中非常有创造性的部分其实出自于他之时——但Arnold永远不会同意让外人知道这其中的细节，特别是事关他们如何绝地反击回到伦敦，并且全面掌管了外交部这一部门的。于是他说：“于政坛，或曰官场——视其具体所指之部分而定——显而易见的是，倘若无人执行大臣或首相之英明决策——此处尚不讨论如果该决策有欠考虑之时人民公仆需敏锐察觉并阻止——则诸事不能层层实施至基层，是以文官之所以重要于体制也。”

Hacker一脸茫然地听完了他的高谈阔论，嘴巴略略张开，露出一个“我完全没有听懂”的表情。

Humphrey笑了笑，“简而言之，就是我们公务员事实上负责一切的执行。”

这下子对面的男人听懂了，他一笑，露出两颗尖尖的小虎牙，Humphrey无端觉得那有一点可爱：“这么说，苏伊士运河战争也是你们负责的咯？”

“……”现在这位年轻文官只希望对方能闭嘴了，“Hacker先生，您看看菜单吧。”

 

“午餐怎么样？”

白厅办公室里，戴着传统深色边框眼镜的常务秘书询问他的下属，Humphrey看他瞥了一眼大臣首席私人秘书的空座位，知道内阁秘书安插在外交部的“眼睛”和“耳朵”不在，是他可以说实话的时候，于是向Arnold报告道：“James Hacker有点傻乎乎的。”

“我想你是说，天真？”Arnold喝了一口混着蜂蜜的热甜酒，作为从做白厅实习生起就一直跟随着他的亲信，Humphrey知道这位雄心勃勃的领袖在苏格兰那几年被浸入骨髓的湿寒折损了健康，从此一到这种天气就必须喝点东西暖胃。

那时天气尤其的冷，特别是这种风雨交加的时候，他虽然当时由于年轻，较之Arnold还算活力满满，而且没有被专属司机和汽车惯坏，在上下班时保持了一定的运动量，可在海岛上当副主管的日子也实在不好过，时至今日，Humphrey都觉得自己的血管末梢可能被冻坏了，不然不会总是手脚冰凉。

从终于得到通知离开那鬼地方开始，Humphrey就无数次发誓自己一定不能再落得那种境地。正是因此，在这场与内阁秘书和其剑桥帮的对抗中，他要拼尽全力以确保自己所在的这方能够取胜。因为他与别人不同，他无法改变立场以求自保，唯有与自己的学长和导师一起，一荣俱荣，一损俱损。

“嗯，Hacker好像没有和文官打交道的经验。”Humphrey也给自己倒了杯热甜酒，往里面加了些牛奶，“但是以我拙见，他是个很好的合作对象，灵活，随和，易于引导，知道在正确的时候做正确的事。”

朦胧的白雾升起来，Arnold的胃痛似乎缓解了，他享受地眯起了眼睛：“我就说，《改革》又不是BBC，不可能让一个只知道哗众取宠的蠢货担任主编这么重要的职位。”常务秘书满意地说：“这段时间几家重要媒体的关系就交给你了。”

“Sir Arnold？”首席私人秘书敲了敲门进来，“大臣找您商议一件事，今天内阁在下议院被反对党们问的张口结舌，他想问问您外交部能不能尽快做出什么成就来好应对下一轮质询。”Arnold和Humphrey迅速将话题转移到对天气的抱怨上，Hacker带来的好心情由于想打探消息的敌人扑了个空而加倍，Humphrey觉得连杯子里的酒都甜了不少。

而此时此刻，在一间还算宽敞的公寓里，Hacker正在喋喋不休地跟室友们描述他第一次跟（他单方面认为的）高级公务员会面。不过，考虑到毕竟绝大部分人都跟交通管理部门的窗口办事员打过交道，而严格意义上来说这些人也是公务员，他的室友们并没有就“在白厅工作就算高级公务员”这点对他提出异议。

“Humphrey的口音非常吸引人，我是说，我没听过别的文官说话，或许他们的发音都是那样的也说不定，不过第一次听确实很吸引人。”Hacker望天回忆着，“但我敢肯定没人会像他那样，说一个超长无比又难以理解的句子。”

Charlie觉得很无聊，起身回屋去了，只留下Annie还托着下巴，听得津津有味，并提出自己的见解：“我觉得或许这些白厅的文官们都是这么说话的，我听说他们都是古典文学系或者拉丁语系毕业，就喜欢佶屈聱牙的词句。顺便问一句，他长得英俊吗？”

Hacker皱着眉思考片刻：“英俊这个词不太准确，Humphrey是个优雅的人，我相信他应该很讨女性喜欢。你可以见见他？”

“好啊，等我完成毕业答辩以后。”对于结识一位（Hacker定义的）高级公务员，学社会学的Annie很是高兴。说到毕业答辩和论文，她请Hacker这位学长再指点指点自己该如何撰写综述。随后Hacker的朋友，后座议员Martin来一起看了球赛，也不得不遭受了一番荼毒，最后Hacker只能靠写稿和做家务宣泄一下这天不知何处而来的精力。

兴奋地躺在床上时，那些不知所云的长难句还在Hacker的脑子里回荡着。想到那个年轻文官的一举一动，他忍不住又笑起来。


	2. Chapter 2

二.

任何一样东西，你渴望拥有它，它就盛开。

——普鲁斯特《追忆似水年华》

事实上，没过几天，Humphrey就被授意联系Hacker一起享用午餐，同时聊一聊外交部对北非局势的新政策。年轻的公务员这天特意精心收拾了一下自己，倒不是说他平时就会仪容不整，只是今天他在领带和方巾的搭配上用了点小心思，不像平时酒红或者宝蓝的稳妥，而是明亮又不过分刺眼的淡绿色，上面还有随着光线变幻的暗纹。

Humphrey搭配好后对着镜子歪头打量着自己：三十出头的年纪，眉毛有点粗，眼睛也不算大，幸好卷发看起来还不错，发际线也靠前，通常困扰整个文官群体的秃顶还没有来骚扰他。接着他摇摇头，把这些小姑娘们参加毕业舞会前一点点往脸上画雀斑的糟乱想法逐出大脑，从温切斯特到牛津的教育给了他良好的礼节和谈吐修养，Humphrey觉得自己应该有更多的自信。

就连Frank和Stuart，同样出身牛津又同期进入公务员系统实习，现在也同样在外交部干着私人秘书的朋友都留意到了。又高又壮的Stuart晃着已经略略凸起的肚子过来，在他面前毫不客气地坐下：“Humpy，你今天是有什么好事吗？”

“或许是跟佳人有约。”Frank从另一边凑过来，“我猜中午你不跟我们一起吃饭了。”

“是因为我今天的衣着？”Humphrey略略有点骄傲地问，他的朋友们果然品味非同凡响。“Jumbo，我都不知道你跟我在领带方面有着相同的品味，鉴于你的审美比较偏向新古典主义范畴。”

“不，是因为你今天一直显得很高兴。”Stuart说话非常直白，“你没注意到吗？你今天一直在小声哼歌，连财政部那帮剑桥党过来的时候都没停。”

Frank在Humphrey这一提醒后注意到了：“不过真的，Humphrey，你这条领带还有这块方巾，除了来白厅报道和转正那两次，我还没见你拿出来过呢。连回外交部那种大日子你都没戴。”

“那次是Sir Arnold亲自挑选的一整套衣服，他让我那么穿。”Humphrey回答。而Jumbo乐不可支：“所以今天你是要约会，和一位可爱的女士，或者可爱的男士？”

“什么约会，没有约会，是纯粹的公务。”Humphrey感觉有点生气，他的同侪怎么总是抓不住重点：“你们没有工作吗？没有我可以跟Sir Arnold反映一下，让他给你们派一点。Frank你不是要去财政部有点事，怎么还不走？”他抓起长柄的雨伞，从两位聒噪的朋友中走了，尽量忽略他们的笑声。

而Hacker则揣着张一百英镑的钞票在哈罗德游荡，他第一次来这种高档商场，连在门口由门童帮忙收伞都做得不够自然，对买什么也举棋不定。在接到Humphrey第二次的邀请后，Annie嘱咐他，如果每次都是对方请客，那么他至少应该送人家一件礼物。

“女士们会期盼收到一条项链或者一对耳环，因为这些都是她们可以日常戴出来炫耀的。而胸针就要略逊一筹，因为姑娘们穿晚礼服佩胸针的机会不太多。”她说，“我想他们文官应该也更偏好平时用得上的东西吧，比如手表啦，袖扣啦，领带夹啦这些的。”

Hacker觉得这建议不错，而且他也确实想给对方留下个好印象。不过在琳琅满目的商品中，挑选一件合适的礼物确实不太容易，幸好手表的标价在500英镑到1000英镑之间，他可以整个排除。

一上午的时间里Hacker看上了好几样，尤其是一对相当漂亮的袖扣。同常见的圆形或方形袖扣不同，那对袖扣是小花的样子，花心是一颗钻石。导购小姐温柔地介绍：“这是当季最新的流行款式，设计师的灵感来自于勿忘我。整个袖扣由白金打造，可以佩戴二十年都不褪色，而且十分耐磨，我想很适合您这样跟纸笔打交道的人佩戴。”

虽然不知道她是怎么看出来自己是“跟纸笔打交道”的，但这对袖扣的售价显然不是一百英镑能覆盖的。Hacker有些窘迫地笑起来：“那个……我并不是给自己买来用的，那个……礼物，一件礼物，我……”

“啊，尽管我们这里大部分顾客是上流社会男士，但也有很多商品是为了，比如刚刚工作的学生送给他们的父亲，或者年轻的女士回赠她们的男友这样的情况而设计的。”对方叫来一个实习生盯着，她踩着高跟鞋“哒哒”地跑去仓库又回来，拿着一个蓝丝绒盒子，在Hacker面前打开：“这个砗磲领带夹和袖口是最后一套了，有一点瑕疵，不过得用专业的放大镜才能看出来。一共只要89英镑，我想对您的情况很合适。”

Hacker仔细看了看，贝壳珠母层的光泽温润，古朴的造型让他想起Humphrey优雅的举止。他当即拍板掏钱买下了这款。导购小姐一边拿出绸带给盒子打蝴蝶结，一边说：“先生，您前途无量，希望有朝一日您能得到自己真正想要的。”

 

他们这次见面的餐厅在圣詹姆斯公园旁边，Hacker过于心急，到的时候才上午十点半，于是他只能百无聊赖地开始喂鸭子。幸好雨短暂的停了，那些过分肥硕的家伙扑腾着灰白的羽翼争相啄食着面包干，让他联想起Martin讲过的下院，瞬间乐不可支。

“Hacker先生。”忽然Humphrey的声音从身后传来。Hacker回身：“啊，Humphrey，我以为你们还没到午休时间。”他笑了笑，“而且其实我更喜欢别人叫我Jim，你懂，这样更加轻松一些。”

“好的，Jim，”Humphrey也忍不住笑了，“其实我也更喜欢这样。”

两人并肩走到餐厅。Hacker从口袋里掏出礼物：“总是你请客，Humphrey，我想送你件礼物。我不知道你们文官需要什么，也不太清楚你的口味，但是这个，我感觉和你的气质很像，希望你喜欢。”

Humphrey从他手里接过蓝丝绒盒子打开，声音略带一点惊喜：“是的，Jim，我非常喜欢。”他并不是在说谎，这套领带夹和袖扣和他今天的领带非常搭配，而且Humphrey敢肯定，他至少有三十件衬衫和五十条领带可以跟Jim的礼物搭配完美。

果然对方很开心，眼睛都笑成了弯月牙：“其实我不怎么会选这种东西，但是导购拿出来的时候我觉得就很合适。”

两人的午餐还是十分愉快，Hacker保证文章会由他亲自把关，以确保其中一些词的准确。而整篇文章会刊发在头版上，足够醒目，强调出外交部的贡献。Humphrey十分满意他的从善如流，他相信他的上司应当也足够满意。

Humphrey跟Hacker约好了，下班后一起去蓓尔梅尔的俱乐部一起聚聚，小酌一杯，公务员强调这是完全私人的。Hacker为此特意借了Martin的新车来接他——天可怜见，他自己那辆上大学时期父母出资的老爷车每次点着火就会发出骇人的咳嗽，喷出的黑烟抵得上十个烟民同时吞云吐雾，Hacker不觉得Humphrey坐得惯。

两人一前一后进了俱乐部，在门口把伞挂好，挑了个角落坐下。一个金发的年轻服务员带着酒水单过来，Hacker问道：“你们这里有加了热蜂蜜的温酒吗？”

“有，先生，我们有加了热蜂蜜的温白兰地，加了热蜂蜜的温汽酒，加了热蜂蜜的温威士忌，以及其他你能在我们酒水单上找到的任何一种酒。事实上任何东西加了热蜂蜜都会变成温的，除非它本身就是热的。”服务员非常认真，“就像拉丁语和希腊语变格时的阳性词尾，如果这个单词本身是阳性的，它就不需要加阳性变格。”

“谢谢你，没有你告诉我们这些我们真不知道怎么活。”Hacker翻了个白眼，“先上两杯温酒吧，什么都行。”

“Jim，你觉得冷？”Humphrey发现自己油然而生起一种关心，“还是你有点感冒？”他可不希望Jim在这个时候病倒耽误合作，或者说，他根本不希望对方生病。

“我还好，只是刚刚碰到你的手，你的手指可真是够凉，跟没有体温一样。”Hacker说的诚恳，“伯明翰那边有个说法：常喝热蜂蜜可以促进血液循环，对身体更好，所以我自作主张先给你点了这个。”

Humphrey喝了一口端上来的酒，瞬间觉得自己的身体，确实由内而外地暖了起来。也许酒精的作用被糖分扩大了，他觉得自己的脑袋晕晕乎乎的，Jim的嘴唇在他面前一张一合，Humphrey忍不住凑了上去。


	3. Chapter 3

三.

爱情是完整的，否则它就不存在。

——米兰•昆德拉《生活在别处》

 

一道雪亮的闪电倏然划破天际，整个房间瞬间变成了白纸上寥寥几笔的线条简笔画。紧接着沉闷的雷声轰然作响，Humphrey惊醒过来，他停在对方面前一寸的位置，Hacker温热的呼吸拍在他的脸上。

“抱歉，Hacker先生。”他慌乱地坐回去，声音发着颤，“我喝多了，我……我去叫人结账吧，我坐出租车回去，您不用管我了。”不知何时，他的后背已经被冷汗浸透了，双手也在哆嗦着。

蓓尔梅尔俱乐部里的绅士们往往都在安静地做自己的事，享受一杯好酒或者跟同伴低声攀谈，没人东张西望，只要他们不被打扰。但James Hacker，他可是媒体，对于白厅里的变态，他会怎么写？

外交部、间谍、苏格兰海岛、牛津、温切斯特、“死变态”、挥过来的拳头……Hacker的声音像是在很远的地方，Humphrey听不清他说了些什么，只是被他半扶半拽地拖起来，随后被丢进了那辆小黑车。

完了，他一定是要把我拉去办公室绑在椅子上，再叫上几个摄影记者，好好审问我了。然后即便是Arnold也救不了我，我会在比苏格兰更糟的斯旺西交通管理中心孤独终老……

“Humphrey？你现在好些了吗？”

他的意识逐渐从记忆和想象中回归现实，眼前那些光怪陆离的画面消失了，只剩下Hacker关切的注视：“Humphrey，你还好吗，Humphrey？”他湖水色的眼睛里满是担忧。Humphrey感觉自己在一个温暖的怀抱里，“谢谢，我很好，我只是……刚刚看到您脸上有东西，起身急了，一时有些头晕，Hacker先生。”

说完他才意识到这是一个有些拙劣的谎言。他们刚点了两杯酒，还没要任何的甜品或者小食，Hacker的脸上不可能沾上什么东西，于是Humphrey补充：“也可能是雨水和光影造成的错觉。”他徒劳地掩饰着自己的真实目的，只求对方不要再追问。

Hacker确信那不是自己的幻觉，Humphrey喝了些酒，摘掉了公务员的帽子，不再那样礼貌而疏离，而是更加温和，更会关心人，以及……他或许因为有点微醺，所以想要吻他。

只是Humphrey停下了，像是癫痫病人突然发作时的样子，他跌坐在扶手椅中，冷汗直冒，浑身发抖，连气也喘不上来，手里的酒杯还掉在了地上，幸亏厚重的地毯吸收了冲力。Hacker被他的样子吓到了，把钱包里的钱都丢给了那个纠结变格的服务生结账，而自己则扛起比他还略高的Humphrey安放在车后座上让他躺下。

他本来想送对方去医院，至少去个诊所，Hacker猜一般情况下医生都会开些镇静剂安眠药什么的。但是Humphrey紧紧攥着他的手不让他离开，于是他索性就在他的身边坐了下来，让这个崩溃的可怜人靠在自己的肩膀上，耐心地等着他情绪稳定。

车里的光线自然没有俱乐部明亮，霓虹和路灯的光晕在车窗的雾气上扩散，就像是一个不会控水的新手搞砸了的水彩画。Hacker看到那个见面以来总是自信而优雅的男人脸上挂着一滴眼泪，听到他轻声的问：“你会告诉别人吗？”

“如果我不告诉别人，你可以继续那个吻吗？”

一见钟情真该死，就像夏天猝不及防的大雨，没有准备的人会被浇个透湿，形容狼狈地走在路上。但总有些人，他们忘了带伞，从上到下的衣服都被水泡了，固特异的皮鞋里可以养鱼，却还满心欢喜。

牛津贝利学院古典文学专业的高材生第一次遇到词不达意的情况，于是他决定做行动上的巨人。Hacker品尝到了酒的辛辣，蜜的香甜，以及若有似无的，泪的苦涩，年轻的主编为这双仿佛随时随地能吐出一个复杂缠绕、用词深奥句子的嘴唇竟然如此柔软而震惊。于是他决定深入，用另一种方式攻陷那灵巧的舌头，好好为自己这几天在言语上的丢盔弃甲扳回一城。

Humphrey觉得自己快不能呼吸了，这个男人根本没有他看起来的那么无害而顺从，相反，James Hacker野心勃勃，控制欲极强，完全是杀手看到猎物时的兴奋本能。Humphrey想，也许他自己都没发现他把自己的手腕攥的多紧。

当他们终于气喘吁吁地结束了这个吻的时候，Humphrey已经挣扎着拉开了领带。那条他最喜欢的领带打了褶，歪歪斜斜挂在脖子上。他的手不知何时挂在了Hacker的肩膀上，而对方显然更加燥热，已经脱掉了外套。

“反正酒后不能驾车……”那双平时跟政府公文打交道的手去解Hacker的皮带，Humphrey沾染着情欲的褐绿色眼睛在卸下精明的伪装后显得那么无辜。他就那么看着对方，而对此毫无经验的主编终于败下阵来：“完了，Martin会恨死我的。”

 

Hacker把Humphrey压倒在座位上，后者还在一刻不停地跟他的皮带搏斗，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔着他的长难句。终于那条碍事的皮带被解开了，一贯做事有条有理的私人秘书才发现他自己的皮带还牢牢扣着，不开心地低头去解。

这时候Hacker从车上翻腾出了几盒安全套，他才懒得管Martin放安全套的目的是什么，抓起来拆开一盒就往自己硬邦邦的勃起上套。他调整着那层橡胶薄膜，心想不是自己买的东西还是有点儿紧，但有总比没有强。

“Humphrey……”他的双手搭在对方的膝盖上，把Humphrey的腿分开，内裤拽到脚踝处，帮他也套上。这个男人敏感的要命，Hacker的手指刮过都会让他大口喘气。不同于亲吻时的主动，现在的Humphrey羞涩的要命，就像受惊的小鹿，两条长腿交叠着，好像不是他向Hacker发起的邀请，而是Hacker在强迫他一样。

其实Humphrey确实在害怕。Jim像他十六岁时幻想的那个男孩，在每一个他瑟瑟发抖的雨天给他递过来一杯冒着热气的饮料，跑遍大小商场只为了找到一件他喜欢的礼物，占有他的动作同时带着粗暴和温柔——Humphrey不会承认，他的内心里对被统治有着一些可耻的欲望——可是当他真的要跟一个人发生性关系时，Humphrey还是怕的想哭。

没人教过他这种情况下应该怎么办，Jim也不是有经验的，他甚至没把扩张做到充分。Humphrey感觉他很疼，童话里的人鱼硬生生将尾巴劈成两半化作双腿可能就是这样的疼痛。他的手指死死攥着Hacker的衬衫，眼泪忍不住地流出来。

Hacker也很紧张，他可能今天上午（或者再早点，前几天第一次跟Humphrey见面时）才确定了自己的性向，对于如何与同性做爱毫无经验。他的心脏都要突破喉咙的封锁跳出来了，但现在根本进退两难，Humphrey似乎打定了主意不让他前进半步，但他身体那么紧，Hacker想要中途退出也很难。

幸好熬过了最初，性爱的快感迅速取代了疼痛。Humphrey的身体开始放松下来，让Hacker攥着他的腰把他提起来，再将他的双腿蜷起来压到胸口，借助着身体的重量进入。Humphrey闭着眼睛细碎的呻吟着，表情像是愉悦又像是痛苦。Hacker又低头吻了他，由缓到急地抽送起来。

开始他还能忍住，但Humphrey太诱人了，Hacker很快加大了他的频率和深度。年轻的文官被他撞在车门上，一条大腿挂在对方的手臂上，摩擦得红肿的入口在每一次对方拔出时都在依依不舍地收缩着。

“Jim，你慢一点……”Humphrey带着哭腔，细声细气地哀求，他觉得自己就要高潮了。但对方却无法控制地干得更加用力了，“抱歉，抱歉，但是我——”Hacker以他最快的频率不停地操了十几下，最终狠狠地将自己推进了最深处。

Humphrey脖子上的青筋凸起了，他整个脑袋里的文法、政策和其他什么此刻都变成了一团爆炸的烟花。Hacker的情况也没好多少，他跟随着本能抽插着直到射完，然后筋疲力尽地趴在了Humphrey身上。

“Jim？”Humphrey有气无力地推着他，“我是出血了吗？”

Hacker连忙低头查看情况，随后哭丧着脸汇报：“有一个好消息和一个坏消息，好消息是你没出血，坏消息是套子破了。”

深更半夜，两人鬼鬼祟祟地溜回了Hacker的公寓，不得不把自己弯折起来挤在浴缸里。Hacker动作轻柔地帮Humphrey做着清洁，而后者忧心忡忡：“我的衣服是彻底不能穿了……明天请假的话，Arnold一定会生气。”

“你就非要在我们赤裸相对的时候提别的男人嘛，”Hacker抱怨道，“Arnold是谁？”

“Sir Arnold，我的上司，”Humphrey试图给他解释，“现在正是局势晦暗莫名，外交部面临千钧一发生死存亡的危机之时，他要求所有人只要一息尚存，就必须坚守岗位。”

“算了，别管那么多，”被热水浸泡着，Hacker打了个大大的哈欠：“车到山前必有路，我们今晚先睡吧。”

Humphrey觉得自己似乎也被这种慵懒的气息感染了，他眯起了眼睛，轻轻吻了一下对方的嘴唇，笑着回答：“是，Jim。”


	4. Chapter 4

四.

这么多的雨水，这么多的生活，正如这黑八月肿胀的天。我的姐妹——太阳在她的黄房间里抱窝不出。

——沃尔柯特《黑八月》

 

爱情真是一件奇妙的事情，它可能在你生命中的任何一个时刻造访，但是没有人能逃过它编制的天罗地网。当爱情到来的时候，原本琐碎的小事都像第一次经历，整个世界都在眼中变得格外新鲜。

Humphrey在自己办公桌右边的抽屉里放了一本歌德的《少年维特之烦恼》，拉丁语和德语有一定相似，他看懂全文并不算太难，更不用说在温切斯特的时候就已经读过英文版。但他还是读的很认真，用钢笔把书中的句子抄下来，写在窄长条的记录本上。

考虑到两人的工作，他们并不能堂而皇之地公开交往，但小小地利用职务之便一起吃饭或者在圣詹姆斯公园里喂鸭子还是能够做到的。大部分时候，考虑到他能回去报销，Humphrey会主动结账，但当Hacker发现什么味道不错的风味餐馆，他会带着Humphrey一起去尝尝，这时就是年轻有为的主编大人为两人买单了。

工作是他们约会时最常讨论的话题，Humphrey大部分时候对现状满意，但是也免不了抱怨该死的内阁秘书和财政部给他们处处使绊子。Hacker的烦心事则比较多，专栏作家不交稿，激进分子在报社门口抗议，甚至连送报员不负责任把报纸扔在了沾满露水的台阶上的投诉，也得他去想办法处理。

周末的同居也让人期待。不算第一次狼狈跑回Hacker公寓洗澡的话，是Humphrey先把Hacker领回他在黑索米尔的宅邸。这套继承自家族的豪宅让Hacker的眼睛都直了，连走路都不知道该怎么迈步。Humphrey忍着笑意，牵着Hacker的食指拉着他在沉重的木桌旁坐下，拿出两支冻到发白的水晶玻璃杯，再开一瓶上好的香槟。

Appleby大宅相当安静，忽略他们两人，就只有风声了。Humphrey领他的秘密情人参观有着上百年历史的客厅、书房和卧室。Hacker对一切都那么好奇，还缠着他给自己弹了一段钢琴。

而Hacker的公寓则吵闹的多。Charlie现在不常回来，他相当忧国忧民，目前正在泡各种图书馆阅读政治书籍。但Annie倒是跟他们打了好几次照面，还把自己的零食拿出来跟他们分享。她偷偷养了一只一只手就能托起来的小橘猫，看起来刚断奶没几天。Humphrey跟这个姑娘一起拿着小小的注射器一起给它喂奶，小猫闭着眼睛，在他的手里躺着，又小又软。Hacker在他的背后笑：“我更喜欢狗，不过我们可以养一猫一狗，我去遛狗，你去照顾小猫。”

此外，在Hacker这儿的另一个好处就是他可以亲自为两人做早餐。Humphrey最喜欢的是煎蛋饼，嫩黄的蛋饼煎的恰到好处，黄油和鸡蛋的香气在空气中交织。牛津彬彬有礼的伪装不再管用，公务员蹑手蹑脚地挪动到文字工作者背后，趁着他不注意偷走一点放进嘴里，然后就被烫出了眼泪。

“小呆瓜。”Hacker笑着把蛋饼盛出来，“又不是不给你吃。”

“考虑到凡世间之物，皆有老去之期，恰如美人易老，因此想要抓紧一切时光享受美好的行为实乃珍惜光阴之举动。”Humphrey咽下蛋饼，接着鲜香在味蕾爆炸的余韵说道。

他们分享的另一件事就是朋友聚会。欧冠之夜时他们去了酒吧，Ludo他们已经早早地等在那里，备好了炸鱼薯条，而且和Hacker一起给Humphrey灌了不少苦啤酒。Hacker觉得这时Humphrey脸颊的红晕相当可爱，要不是有人围观，他就要狠狠亲上去了。但是想想这样可爱的情景又被别人看到了，Hacker又有些不太高兴。

而Hacker觉得在约会之夜跟Humphrey一起去歌剧院看他的朋友Desmond自编自导的剧目简直就是灾难。幸亏倒霉的不止他一个，他的后座议员朋友听说有外交部公务员聚会就像一块牛皮糖一样黏上来了，然后Hacker和Humphrey好整以暇地看着高大的Stuart像拎小鸡仔一样把Martin这个电灯泡拎走了。

“Jumbo他经常去苏联大使馆打交道嘛。”Humphrey耸耸肩。

散场的时候Hacker忍不住说了真话：“你这个朋友简直毫无天赋，整个剧本就是一坨屎。最值得称赞的地方是第二幕的时候因为布景太多黑灯时间比较长，我们可以趁机接吻。”

Humphrey笑笑：“宽容一点吧，我们要是不支持他的梦想，他就要回家继承Glazebrook的家业了。”

 

北约将在伦敦召开政治协商会议，外交部就此举行了一次新闻发布会。外交大臣和常务秘书自然是一起出席，而出人意料的是，Alec【注】并没有要他的私人秘书跟随，而是把那个谢顶的男人发配去某个自己需要出席的酒会，再点名叫Humphrey跟着代行私人秘书的职责。

外面风雨大作，办公室里Humphrey恭敬地为两位长官倒上这位外交大臣最喜欢的白葡萄酒。“即使不讨论10号的手是不是太长了这个问题，看着Humpy也比看内阁秘书在我这儿安插的那些眼线赏心悦目。”大臣晃晃酒杯，“不过客观评价，他对酒的品味比你要好一些，Humpy，白葡萄酒要略微冰镇一下才好喝。”

“Humpy，麻烦你帮我们把酒冰镇一下吧。”Arnold看Humphrey有些为难的神情，他语气平淡地催促道：“或者拿些冰来，我的办公室里有个小冰箱，平时会冻些冰格在里面。”

他不情不愿地回了常务秘书办公室，拿出来了一杯冰块，想了想又从抽屉里翻出胃药放在Arnold办公桌上。两位长官一边喝着加冰葡萄酒一边商议着人事调动：“10号那边我想派过Stuart去，国会秘书我要任命Frank，他们都是你的人吧？”

“大臣，我建议换一下，Stuart的个性比较强硬，恐怕不适合为10号服务。”Arnold建议道，而Alec立刻点头：“是我失算了，这个建议不错。”Humphrey则不出一声，在旁边静静旁观。能将大臣驯化至此，不能不说Arnold手腕高超。

新闻发布会上站在台下的Humphrey隔着那些BBC记者的长枪短炮看见了伸长脖子东张西望的Hacker，按理说这种事有个记者来就可以了，用脚趾头也能想到这家伙想要干什么。不过Humphrey还是不忍心看他满脸失望的神情，在发布会结束酒会开始之前违反工作人员规定悄悄跑了出去，把呆头鹅主编拽到了卫生间：“傻瓜，外交部五万名秘书，还能个个站在台上？”

“我只是给你这个。”Hacker嘿嘿笑起来，递给Humphrey一张票，“有个游乐园下周五开业，里面附带最新潮的烟花表演，开业典礼上还会放天灯，那儿是全伦敦最新的情侣圣地。”周五时Arnold正好要去参加他曾经某位陆军战友升职的庆祝酒会，给他这个可怜的私人秘书放了一天假，于是Humphrey满口答应了下来：“好啊，我们一起去。”

他们的游乐园之行糟透了，休闲装显然不如制服那样让Humphrey舒适，而从云霄飞车上下来的时候他差点吐了Hacker一身；旋转木马很好，但是当你身后排着二十来号平均年龄七岁的小兔崽子时，你也不好意思坐了一圈又一圈就是不肯下来；马戏团里那只做算术的狗显然没好好训练，在表演中频频出错，其智商水平顶多比教育大臣强一点儿；射击游戏中，两个人买了一百发气弹，加起来创造了零次命中的记录（其中95发都是Humphrey看Hacker打不中自己放弃言语指导直接上阵的），老板笑到抽搐，破例送给了他们几只双层的氢气球，里面是心形，外面是半透明的乳白色。

“我看Arnold打枪以为很简单的！我们在乡下狩猎时我还打中过不少兔子！”Humphrey解释，“可能是因为气枪跟霰弹枪手感不一样。”Hacker趁机亲了一口他气鼓鼓的脸颊：“我不像你，我知道我在哪些地方是神枪手就够啦。”

Humphrey狠狠捶了这个流氓两拳。这时游乐园的彩灯亮起来，在朦胧的雨幕中，浓光淡影交织着重叠着，笼罩在一片五光十色恍如仙境的光晕中。人群三三两两走向广场，虽然烟花表演没戏了，但Hacker牵着Humphrey，两人认购了一盏灯，Humphrey认认真真在下面的许愿卡上写了一行字，却用手挡着不让探头探脑的恋人看见。

当无数盏天灯在艳丽的晚霞中冉冉升起的一刻时，所有人都沸腾了。小孩子们欢呼着，情侣们则在一起拥抱亲吻着。没人会留意这其中一对看上去就像其他普通人一样的男人，唇齿相依间，Hacker轻声问Humphrey：“你到底写了什么？”

“Amor est vitae essentia。”Humphrey胸中突然升起了促狭的心态，他就知道Hacker听不懂，然后又温柔回吻：“爱你是我最幸运的事。”

与此同时，游乐园旁边的一幢高楼上，穿着旧军服的Arnold在落地窗前摆弄着一台照相机，穿着浴袍的上校一边擦头发一边走来，操着古怪的奥地利口音评论：“真怀念我们一起野餐的时候……你对E.T.很感兴趣？这台照相机可以清楚地拍摄到50公里外的人的五官，我们正在跟国防部要预算，给它配上无人机呢。”

“我尽量去争取，你也知道，我现在从国防部调走了。要是有机会给他们的大臣施加一些压力，或许事情会好办一点。”Arnold收起来照相机，“这个借我玩几天。”

 

【注】Alec Douglas-Home：当年的外交大臣，后接任首相，第一章其实提到过他。


	5. Chapter 5

五.

我们停留在房间里，关着门，灭掉灯。我与你一起流泪，没有羞愧，也没有自尊。

——罗伯特•伯莱《在多雨的九月》

 

对于外交部和北约会谈的成果，《泰晤士报》是第一个率先用三版整版报道的，《金融时报》也紧随其后——毕竟其中涉及关税政策，《每日邮报》和《卫报》也都给足了面子，刊发大幅外交大臣的照片。在同行的衬托下，《改革》的头条刊发，倒显得没什么了。

“恭喜你们外交部，连首相出访都没这么大阵仗。”Humphrey跟着Arnold一起回国防部故地重游时，现任国防部常务秘书就以一种颇为难以捉摸的语气说道：“真是很难相信，我们这个小破部门还有被外交部求助的一天。”

国防部常务秘书的职位是内阁秘书曾经许诺过Arnold的职位，当时作为常务副秘书的Arnold帮他肃清来自国防部常务秘书的威胁，他就让Arnold五年之后直接升任国防部常务秘书。

然而，苏格兰事务部的陷阱就是在这次提拔后埋伏下的，自然五年之后接任国防部常务秘书的也不是正在苏格兰吃海风的他们，而是内阁秘书的自己人。有这样一层渊源，在内阁秘书的阵营里，国防部常务秘书自然是对抗外交部的排头兵。

“国防乃国家长治久安及女王圣威所在之处，若得有识之士执掌，必然举足轻重。”Humphrey替Arnold回敬了这位傲慢的常务秘书。对方一时语塞，“哼”了一声，命令自己的私人秘书：“去叫Ian把财政报告送来。”

不一会儿一个和Humphrey年龄相仿，但明显憔悴的多的青年抱着将近半米高的文件跑进来了，国防部常务秘书咳嗽了一声，他慌得一哆嗦，文件就撒了一地。而常务秘书的私人秘书则嗤笑一声：“Ian，你也是牛津毕业的，论年份还是学长，看看人家多牙尖嘴利，再看看你，怎么这么笨手笨脚？”

“对……对不起。”青年蹲在地上手忙脚乱地收拾起文件，嘴里嗫嚅着，国防部常务秘书白了他一眼，转头对Arnold似笑非笑地说：“实在太抱歉了，Ian有点不开窍，财政分配的文件被弄得乱七八糟的。要不你们等他整好了改天再来？”

Humphrey想要说话，Arnold拽住了他，微笑回答：“反正也不是什么要紧事，我们改日再来叨扰。”他让Humphrey弯下腰，对他耳语道：“去帮Ian收拾下文件，晚上叫着Jumbo和Frank再一起请他喝杯酒，钱我待会儿给你。”

当天傍晚，这些年轻的牛津文官们在俱乐部碰面了，Humphrey还带了一条LSE的尾巴：“今天无论听到什么，都是我们私下作为朋友讨论的，你不可以写出来，否则我立刻把你赶走。”Hacker连忙点头如捣蒜。

Stuart和Frank对这个主编已经很熟了，但Ian显然有点紧张：“他是谁？”青年怯生生地问。Frank翻个白眼：“老天，牛津的那个拉丁文演讲家哪儿去了？以及，这是Humphrey的朋友，除了别在他面前讲拉丁语以外没什么需要特别注意的，他毕业于LSE，你懂的。”

“啊……”Ian佝偻着腰跟着他们进了俱乐部，Humphrey点了五杯G&T，Ian感激地看着他：“多谢你还记得我喜欢喝什么，国防部里我的地位连个助理秘书都比不上，喝酒从来没我的份。”

“Ian，Sir Arnold没想到……而且他回来的时候你也升职了啊，国防大臣的首席私人秘书，”Humphrey皱着眉安慰他，“我们都以为你是个High-flyer，而且国防部本身就关系微妙，他又不好去管你的事。”

“我知道你们去苏格兰的，被降职的都不好过，但是我这些年过得是什么日子啊！”几杯酒喝完，Ian突然嚎啕大哭起来：“别看我顶着这个头衔，常务秘书说整个国防部都不必对我太过客套，所以其他秘书们日常让我搬文件使唤我就不说了，就连那个打字的秘书都敢欺负我！把我要她打的草案排在最后一个，还说反正也没人看……就因为我是Sir Arnold留下来的人……”

“这也太欺负人了，公务员系统可真黑暗。”突然爆发的正义感让Hacker多了一句嘴，Stuart瞥他一眼：“Si tacuisses, philosophy manisses。”

Hacker一头雾水地准备问这是什么意思，Humphrey先拉住了他，自己对Stuart说：“Jumbo，你这样不礼貌。”

“而且应该是philosophus，鉴于您说的是这位男士。”路过的金发服务生顺嘴纠正道，被所有人一起赶走了。

 

把难过的Ian送走，两个人一起驾车返回黑索米尔时，Humphrey说话了：“你不应该那么评价公务员系统，在座的除了你都是这个系统的一员。败则为人鱼肉，胜则鱼肉他人，这就是我们的生存法则。”

“我明白，”Hacker有些不太高兴地回答，尖尖的小虎牙咬着嘴唇，“我就是觉得……不该这样，那个Ian看上去好可怜啊，他明明跟你们都一样，对吧？从牛津毕业，进白厅工作，就是因为上司变态，所以成了这个样子。”

对于自己男友时不时的同情心泛滥，Humphrey已经习以为常了。他从副驾驶的位置凑过去，在Hacker的侧脸上吻了一下：“那是你只看到了他，Sir Arnold被内阁秘书暗算的时候，我们这些站在他这边的都很可怜。Frank和Stuart被降职做助理秘书，每天无聊到开着空调种蘑菇。你的男朋友就更惨一点，鉴于Arnold非常信任我，而我又绝不可能向剑桥帮投降，泄露Arnold的秘密，所以我就只好去某个与世隔绝的荒岛抄法律条文，五年里只见过三次太阳。”

“Humpy……”Hacker的眼泪都要出来了，要不是被安全带绑着还得开车，他简直想立刻把对方抱在怀里。尽管他的恋人说得轻描淡写，可想到对方总是发冷的手脚，他就知道那种日子对一个算得上养尊处优的文官来说有多难过。

“Ian当时没有坚持到最后，他没有说对我们不利的话，这点我很感谢他，但他向内阁秘书投降了，所以才能保住自己的位子。”Humphrey叹了口气，“其他人诽谤Arnold时，他没有澄清，而是跟着附和。”

Hacker张了张嘴，他不太知道说什么好。但Humphrey没给他说话的机会，只是靠在椅背上自顾自地说：“Arnold并不认为这有什么错，他说人都是要自保的，在白厅道德只会是那些理想主义者的墓志铭。他对Ian谈不上恨，当然也就没有原谅，他只是想继续利用这个留在国防部的我们的人，抓到内阁秘书他们的小辫子——他说我们回来整整七年了，两边都知道，今年是决战的一年。”

车子穿行在一片高大的桦树林里，光线不是特别好，所以Hacker不敢分神去看Humphrey到底怎么样了，只能听他继续小声说：“在苏格兰的第一年，我不能更鄙夷Ian；但是今天看到他的处境，我又很难过。Arnold说我们最终要成为道德真空，但我想我做不到。可要是不成为道德真空，迟早会再一次失败。”

树影掠过车窗，沉默弥漫在两人之间挥之不去，Hacker停好车，Humphrey安静地拿出钥匙开了门。两人一声不发，走过厚实的地毯，沿着旋转楼梯向上，放热水，洗澡，然后并肩躺在那张雕花的四柱床上。

雨下得更大了，噼里啪啦地打在玻璃上。树枝在狂风骤雨中东摇西晃，在夜里看上去就像无数幽灵挣扎的幻影。尖利的风声呼啸着环绕着这栋豪华的大宅，空阔的屋子里从四面八方传来延绵的回声。

“你睡着了吗？”Hacker的声音忽然传来，他的声音很低，“我感觉你在发抖，Humpy，你是不是在害怕？”

他没有害怕，Humphrey想，这可是他的房子，他在这里度过了无数个这样的晚上，即使一开始有点害怕，后来也都习惯了，更何况那些时刻他的身边还没有Hacker。他只是忍不住自己的眼泪，他不愿意去想Hacker会怎样看待一个最终会变成道德真空的自己。

一个富有同情心、时常正义感发作、以纸笔为刀剑的理想主义者跟冷漠无情、道德界限模糊、玩弄文字游戏的愤世嫉俗者，他们会有好结果吗？

“我突然想，既然大家都说媒体是先锋官，虽然我不太懂你们这个官僚体系，也不太懂战争——我就看过《丘吉尔传》，然后剩下的都是理论知识——可我想，大凡战争，总是需要先锋官的吧。”Hacker突然说道。

“嗯？”Humphrey不知道自己的男友怎么突然说起来这些。

Hacker温柔地将他搬过来，认真地凝视着他的眼睛：“Humpy，我愿意为你参战。”他的语调坚定而不容置疑：“我没有参与你之前的人生，在你痛苦的时候没有保护你。但我想，现在参战也不晚。无论你要站在哪边，无论你会变成什么，我都站在你这边，只要你爱我。”

“Jim，”Humphrey靠在Hacker的肩头，喃喃说道：“对不起。”

他垂下了眼帘，这一次，他没有试图控制自己流泪。


	6. Chapter 6

六.

我的心思不为谁而停留，而心总要为谁跳动。

——波德莱尔《恶之花》

 

党徒们的聚会一般没有什么意思，这里集中了庸俗之人和他们的低级趣味。而能将党内的红酒干酪品鉴活动当成浪漫约会的，恐怕也只有Jim Hacker一人。Humphrey不得不承认，由于礼物和游乐园而对Hacker品味抱有的幻想是完全不切实际的，他的男友本质上是高雅艺术的绝缘体，那些惊喜只不过是维纳斯和缪斯联手的馈赠，拉着自己去参加欧冠之夜才是他的真实水平。

“最近财政部和国防部不知道中了什么邪，几次三番地举行新闻发布会。”Hacker有些苦恼地折磨着盘子里那颗草莓，“如果我们不报导他们，前段时间对外交部的偏爱就显得有点太引人注目；如果报导他们，党内对我鼓吹内阁的行为可能有颇有微词。所以我不得不参加点党派活动，免得他们以为我叛变了。”他的小虎牙叼着一片奶酪，“好难吃，你不要吃这个。”

“好的。”Humphrey乖巧地点点头，一旁经过的Martin表示了自己的不屑：“假如我在党内有这么重要的话，”他在腰上比划了一下，“你大概只有这么重要。”他又弯下腰在膝盖上比划了一下，“媒体们总是挑错，大肆抨击说这不对那不对，但要他们真正做点事，比如当大臣执行个政策什么的。”他耸耸肩代表了自己没说出口的话。

“恕我直言，Martin，大臣随党派变化进行流动，诚然流动性总带来活力，然而分工有序乃大英帝国稳定之基，正如流水无形，不能持续的政策是为无效之举。伟大的思想需由谦卑的社会公器承装，才能流芳百世。”Humphrey用一长串充斥着修辞的句子指出了Martin的谬误：“负责行政的是我们公务员。”

“所以为什么公务员会出现在我们的党务会议上啊。”Martin很不开心地抱怨了一句，而Hacker白了一眼他：“这也不是党务会议，Humphrey没有不能参加的理由。”

事实上Humphrey也不是唯一一个与会的公务员，“那个年轻人是谁？”Arnold举起酒杯指了指Hacker，他身边的影子内阁国防大臣Herbert Attwell【注】皱眉盯了一会儿：“我能认出来的就是那个《改革》的主编James Hacke，另外两个可能是每天浑水摸鱼的后座议员，鉴于他们跟Jim鬼混在一起。”

“哦？”Arnold的声调和眉毛一起挑起来，Herbert慢饮一口杯中酒，给他的旧识解释：“Jim是个能讨所有人喜欢的男孩，但他的立场不够坚定，态度又太过随和，你给他一根油滑的杆子，他就能顺着往上爬。”男人强调了一下，“关键是前段时间，他简直失心疯了一样登了太多外交捷报——这孩子是个亲欧洲派，我刚刚提过吗？诚然读者们喜欢我们的国家在外交上强硬一点儿，又不至于发动战争，但是这也太讨好他们了。我们可是反对党，给敌人歌功颂德算什么。”

“哦。”Arnold点点头，让对方给他的空杯里再添一些红酒，微笑着说道：“Herbert，或许你需要过去提点一下这位主编？我找个电话，刚刚忘了份文件，需要跟我的私人秘书说一声。”

对方知趣地离开了，Arnold回到了自己的专车上拨通了电话：“Frank，大臣的私人秘书送到10号的文件里有没有需要财务部审核的部门支出明细报告？……是的，扣下这份，把Humphrey用于维护媒体关系的报销单都找出来送给我，重新核算一下减去他这部分开销后的总金额，写份新的交上去……是的，我比你更清楚维护媒体关系是每个部都会有的花销，Humphrey也没有超支，这部分钱我会用私人收入补上。”

常务秘书隐藏在镜片后的眼睛暗了下来，像是在酝酿着一场风雨：“Frank，不要问那么多为什么，照我说的做就是了。”

 

酒不错，这让Humphrey一定程度上原谅了这群化外之民。可拜每届内政大臣都会在一段时间内倡导的“酒后禁驾”活动所赐，Hacker和Humphrey失去了他们的好司机Martin。回黑索米尔的末班车早就开走了，不过万幸的是Hacker选择合租公寓时就考虑了它的“10分钟步行范围”，Humphrey又盯着他不许他喝醉，走回去并不算一个挑战。

出门时，公务员盯着门口的一辆车看了几秒钟，Hacker连忙把他拉走：“那辆车要是有什么问题，你光明正大的盯着看也是很不明智的。要是真的想探听情报，咱们可以隐蔽到那条小巷里。”他伸手指了指一条一看就像案发现场的黑漆漆的窄巷子，而Humphrey摇摇头：“只是把那辆车跟Arnold的车混淆了，没什么大不了的。一个文官来在野党的党派活动干什么？”

“啊，尊敬的Sir Humphrey，”Hacker怪腔怪调地给他封了爵，“容我提醒，您也是一位文官，不照样还是来了。”

“这是个戴帽子的问题，”Humphrey指出男友的谬误，“我现在的身份是Jim的，呃，朋友，而不是外交部常务秘书的私人秘书。如果Arnold戴的帽子不是外交部常务秘书，而是某人的朋友，那他来参加也是合情合理的。”今天下班前他告诉自己的上司自己打算看一晚上文件，这是他现在心虚的地方。

“天啊！坐在外交部长旁边那位居然有可能……”Hacker却显然在关注另一件事，“我是说谁敢和他上床啊，光是被他的眼睛盯着我就觉得汗毛都要竖起来了。”

“有传言说Arnold喜欢男人。”Humphrey一时没过脑子，说出来了这句话。

Hacker满脸写着震惊，毫无风度地喊出了声：“什么？”

“我是说确实有这个传言。你叫那么大声干嘛啊，生怕别人看不到咱们吗？”Humphrey连忙纠正，“Arnold三年前发表过官方声明，说他终身不娶是为了曾经深爱的一位不幸红颜薄命的表妹，绝非有什么变态的危险思想。”他引用了原文。不知道哪句话触了Hacker的神经，他肉眼可见地不高兴了起来。Humphrey向他好声好气地道歉，换来的也只是一句“快点回家”。

今天公寓里没有别人，刚一进门，Humphrey就被摁在了门板上。Hacker迅速地抽走了他的皮带，紧紧地将他的双手反绑在背后，然后把他推搡着面朝下压倒在了床上。他的裤子被飞快地拽到脚踝，Humphrey惊慌失措地挣扎着，这种如同被强暴的感觉让他害怕，却又隐隐有几分兴奋。

“操你！”Hacker毫不留情地分开他的腿，将阴茎捅进那个小洞里。Humphrey扬起头发出一声尖叫，随着Hacker一次次凶猛的撞击，他原本想要压抑的呻吟一声比一声高。Hacker今天的动作格外粗暴，掐着Humphrey的腰每次都深深顶进去。

Humphrey被操得浑身发软，跪在床上的双腿支撑不住，大腿内侧几乎贴到了床单，这样的体位让Hacker进入到了从未有过的深度，也让Humphrey的快感累积得更加迅速。Hacker狂乱地掀起他那件昂贵的衬衫，在裸露的皮肤上吮吸亲吻着。

“Humphrey Appleby，”那个恋爱中的暴君高高在上地拉扯着他柔软的卷发让他回头面对自己，一字一句恶狠狠地命令道：“如果你爱我，这就不是什么变态思想。”然后舌尖又扫过他的唇线，撬开他的齿关。

唇舌交缠间，Humphrey听到了自己仿佛叹息一样的回答，“是，James Hacker。”


	7. Chapter 7

七.

我们逆水行舟，奋力向前。

——菲茨杰拉德《了不起的盖茨比》

 

“Humpy，来一下。”

Arnold从文件里抬起头，自从北约会议大出风头之后，Alec就萌生了继位首相之念。为了腾出时间处理党内事务，他明确表态，外交部的所有文件一概由Sir Arnold Robinson审阅，如果常务秘书不同意的，也不必来他这儿多费功夫。这一来Humphrey成了事实上的大臣首席私人秘书，而原本的首席私人秘书被调到了农业部当副秘书，专门负责鳕鱼配额。

“内阁秘书不需要管不住大臣的废物。”首席私人秘书离开的那天，目送着这个年轻人的背影，Arnold神色淡然地对身边的Humphrey和Stuart说，“身为秘书，如果不能控制大臣，那就是最大的失职。”

“那也不至于把他调走，留着他恶心我们不好吗？”Humphrey问道。他想内阁秘书那个老头子多半是不断延期退休得了失心疯或者老年痴呆发作。

Arnold看了一眼他：“废物在战时就是累赘，而废物战时还在敌人眼皮底下，那就是一颗未爆弹，随时可能对己方造成威胁。”他略略歪头，“内阁秘书宁愿他在农业部种地，也不让他留在外交部犯错，让我们抓住把柄转头来对付他们。”

所以，能让常务秘书停下繁忙的工作，专门抽出时间来跟他谈话，会是什么原因呢？Humphrey想，不是他犯了什么严重的大错，就是有什么重要的任务要交给他。

由于几天前他对Arnold说谎了，Humphrey心虚地认为原因多半是第一个。他把衬衫领子不露痕迹地拉高了一点，挡住Hacker昨晚留下的一连串吻痕，然后再起身走到自己的上司面前。

“Sir Arnold，您有什么吩咐？”他把自己起草的报告放到办公桌上，双手交握垂在身前，谦恭地站着。

“啊，坐。就是想问问你，和媒体的合作愉快吗？”Arnold微笑问道，但透过镜片的眼神让Humphrey有些害怕，他吞咽了一口唾沫：“还……还好，媒体并不像表面上看那么难对付。”

年长者点点头，脸上的表情逐渐变得玩味起来：“很好，”他说，放缓了语速，“这段时间你沟通了多少家报纸？”

Humphrey警觉地意识到对方要的并不是一个答案，于是诚实回答：“所有的主流及次主流媒体，《泰晤士报》、《卫报》、《金融时报》、《每日邮报》等等。尤其感谢《改革》的主编，他一直在这其中为我引见重要的社论作者和编辑。”

“这样听起来，经常在离他们总部很近的俱乐部单独请他们的主编共进午餐就显得十分合理。”Arnold摘下了眼镜，细细擦拭着镜片，然后取出了一张纸，上面字迹工整：“这是我做副秘书时整理的各家媒体主要负责人们在各方面的喜好，你可以拿去研究，并且更新一下上面的信息。”

“我明白了。”正当Humphrey略略松了一口气时，Arnold的一句话又让他差点站不稳：“你手腕上的淤青是怎么回事？”

自从几天前第一次被束缚了双手，Humphrey就有点喜欢——甚至使出浑身解数引诱Hacker继续这样像恐怖分子挟持他的人质一样带点强迫地与他做爱。他们尝试了领带，皮带，以及Humphrey从某间办公用品仓库中找到的包塑胶皮的铜导线，后者效果最好，但痕迹永远难以避免。

“我……我的手表有些不合适，正好又撞到了。”Humphrey不算说谎，他的手表表带与表盘不算搭配，手腕也撞到过床头。

Arnold拿过茶杯，慢慢小口抿了一点，漫不经心地说：“Humpy，你本应该更加小心的。要知道哪怕是微不足道的小事，都很容易被有心之人拿来做文章。”他拉开手边的抽屉，取出一块手表：“我想你用的是buberry新出的这款铆钉鳞甲式，不得不说，虽然好看，但确实不舒服。Glazebrook送了我一块，不过我不喜欢，所以转送给你。我大胆猜测你也不喜欢，可能戴不了几次，就妥善地收起来了。”

“是的，是的。”Humphrey连连点头，接过来自对方的礼物。他的上司重新开始处理文件，不再抬头看他，“晚上把Hacker约出来，我很乐意与他一起喝杯酒。”

 

从得知自己要跟Humphrey的上司见面，Hacker就请了假在自己的小公寓里坐立不安。Annie放弃了毕业论文，拿着一本《傲慢与偏见》给他提供着着装建议，力争在服装的搭配上让Hacker看起来不那么寒酸。由于国家被列入了禁飞区，Charlie忙着订购回国的船票，对这群人打了个招呼就匆匆拿起伞出了门。

“我们要不要带把气枪？”她问：“如果那位爵士要为了他的秘书和你决斗，你也有的防备。”

Humphrey大大地翻了个白眼：“Sir Arnold关照我真的只是因为同出牛津的关系，就像你们俩是LSE的学长和学妹一样。”

“这一点说服力也没有，刚入学的时候我还想过跟Jim结婚。”Annie以事实反驳，“幸好三天后我就发现了他对女人根本不感兴趣。”正在尝试背带裤的Hacker对此说法提出严正抗议：“我很喜欢《太阳报》第三版！我只是发现了Humpy是我的真爱！”

“从另一方面来说，即使真的决斗，Jim也不是人家的对手。Sir Arnold可能是最后一批真的参加过战争的文官，而Jim甚至连个气球都打不中。”Humphrey提出了第二条反对意见，满意地看到自己的男友打起了退堂鼓。

最终Hacker被塞进了一套浅灰色的西装，乖乖跟着Humphrey到了他们常去的俱乐部。“要不我回去吧，你就说我因为下雨肠胃炎犯了？”Hacker现在还沉浸在Humphrey之前的恐吓中，而私人秘书决定以毒攻毒：“他还在MI5工作过，你想明天被抓去灌吐真剂吗？”

这时一个声音在他们背后响起，带着古怪的奥地利口音：“吐真剂也未必有效，人们总有办法保守秘密。最常见的就是说一堆无关紧要的琐碎小事，它们都是真的，但它们不是询问者想要的有效信息。”

他们转身，发现是一位中年的军官。Hacker刚想跟对方搭话，男友就拽了拽他的西服袖子，向另一位走来的年长者问好：“Sir Arnold。”

四人在包厢落座，相互介绍一番，Humphrey和Hacker知道这位名叫Guy Howard的上校是Arnold当年在MI5时和陆军的合作伙伴，正在因为一笔预算请Arnold帮忙。

“前几天我们去国防部是不是就为了这笔预算？”Humphrey想把话题引到熟悉的领域，“国防部那边说他们快穷疯了，完全没有多余的钱给一个尚新的项目。Sir Arnold在考虑为您另立一个外交名目，从外交部支出一笔钱。”

“呸，”上校的雪茄都叼在了嘴里，听闻此言又取出来，忿忿地朝地上啐了一口。尽管他没吐痰，Humphrey也不禁皱了皱眉头。“你们这帮年轻人懂什么，国防部有钱的很，国防大臣金屋藏娇的别墅修的相当漂亮，就是不肯给军队。亏他还是最年轻的陆军将军。”

“他曾是。”Arnold冷冷开口。

“Arnold，军队的晋升有很大不同……”对方想要解释，却被常务秘书以一种斩钉截铁的口吻打断：“我也是从军队里出来的，这个问题我们已经讨论过了。”

现在Hacker完全不怀疑Humphrey描述里那个枪法一流且精通MI5审讯之道的上司是真实存在的，并且毫无夸大成分。被Arnold盯着，他感觉浑身上下都在起鸡皮疙瘩，这种感觉跟他在新闻发布会上隐藏在一堆记者里截然不同。

“James，”年长者突然喊了他的全名，Hacker不由得打了一个哆嗦，手在桌子下攥紧了Humphrey的。但Arnold声音很柔和：“你不必过于紧张，事实上我只是有一个不情之请，”他端起面前的尊尼获加喝了一口：“你看，你一直帮助Humpy的工作，所以他不好意思再开口麻烦你，而我就不太在乎我的面子了——放心，我不会强人所难，要你继续给内阁歌功颂德的。”

Humphrey的手指回握住了他的男友，他忧心忡忡地看了Hacker一眼，又迅速转回目光去盯着面前的酒杯和蛋白饼。

Hacker笑起来，露出两颗小虎牙——一个友好而又颇有防御意味的笑容：“那我是实在不知道自己还有什么用武之地了。”

“不要妄自菲薄，事实上我们希望你能够协助调查一桩丑闻，一次直通克林姆林宫的秘密泄露。”Arnold笑道：“有人需要一位James Bond，你愿意吗？”


	8. Chapter 8

八.

我要得到一颗心，因为心使一个人快乐，而快乐是世界上最好的东西。

——莱曼•弗兰克•鲍姆《绿野仙踪》

 

从后半夜开始，淅淅沥沥的雨就又下了起来，直到第二天早晨还没停。雨滴接二连三地撞在外交部大臣的办公室窗玻璃上，顺着某些既定的痕迹蜿蜒而下，就像命运一样曲折流离。

Humphrey停下了手中的工作，侧头去看那些雨滴。往常这会让他想起苏格兰的雨和海浪，但现在他会想起别的一些地点，比如他的高级住宅，比如某间有点乱的公寓，比如某辆比起同类算得上宽敞的轿车和其实不太好玩的游乐园。最后这些地点都会联系到同一个人身上，想到这里，他的嘴角不由自主地略略上扬，却在旁人能够察觉之前收敛回去。

他越界了。

带着Hacker与Arnold的会面其实并不愉快。在大英帝国的官僚体系中爬到一定地位的先决条件是听懂那些不曾出口的弦外之音，因此，在James“Bond”Hacker得到这个名号还兴高采烈的时候，Humphrey就很清楚这不过是公务员们的又一种欺骗手段，就像把“冤大头”说成“总管”一样的文字游戏，受害者不曾察觉，还在对加害者感恩戴德。

虽然Humphrey从见到Hacker的第一天起，就清楚地知道他只是权力斗争中的一颗棋子，理当被发挥出最大功用。但他第一次忤逆了导师的意图，端过被男友不动声色让服务生加了阳性变格——热蜂蜜——的酒浅浅一抿：“恐怕我们的主编先生难扛007的重任，他毕竟是个文字工作者，而且性格内向，复杂多变的社交环境可能会让他不适。”

“没想到你这么了解Hacker先生，Humpy，确实没有辜负你们第一次见面前我对你的嘱托。”Arnold并没有愠怒，面色如常：“不过如果对James之前的经历有过了解，就会发现他是个优秀的记者，而优秀的记者和杰出的特工很多时候是相通的，我对他非常有信心。”

“那我却之不恭了。”Hacker突然打断了他们的对话：“既然Humphrey最尊敬的人都这么信任我，我一定保证完成任务。”

Hacker的主动化解了当晚两位文官之间针锋相对的硝烟弥漫，他很聪明地开始聊海军、陆军、空军、敦克尔克和诺曼底、随军记者和他的偶像丘吉尔，当然还有真正的特工跟Ian Fleming笔下的故事到底有多少差距。当以为没有MI6时，他沮丧地像个刚知道“圣诞老人是假的”的小男孩，看起来单纯又无害。

但越是这样，Humphrey就越担心……或是抗拒，抗拒Hacker真正接触这个庞大而复杂的体系中最黑暗的一面——尤其是他本人并非受害者，而是推波助澜的那个人时。

他相信他的Jim把自己最初的也是所有的爱和温柔都给了他，但Humphrey总会忍不住去想那是给另一个人的：学识渊博，知书达礼，煎熬于良心的拷问，因为最简单的事就开心得像个孩子。

但他的阴暗面显然更多，每一项都是对方曾经猛烈抨击的：言行不一，对道德毫无敬畏，玩弄权术，算计身边的每个人——当Jim发现Humphrey并没有对他例外时，还会毫无芥蒂地说出那句“无论发生什么，我都站在你那边”吗？

“他们公务员总不会直接说话，我来讲吧。这周末Profumo【注】会在他情妇那套带游泳池的法式洛可可别墅举行一个舞会，外交部的人不能去，太显眼了。所以我提供设备和入场券，你，”中校拍了拍Hacker，“用你的技术留下证据。怎么样，没问题吧？”

“如果香槟管够就没问题。”Hacker满不在乎地说，似乎全然不顾在桌子下拼命掐他的Humphrey，“有美女就更好了，哪怕是别人的情妇看着也赏心悦目啊。”

中校哈哈大笑起来，带着军人的爽朗。真是奇怪，他连笑声都是彻头彻尾的奥地利腔。Arnold满意地点点头，而Hacker明显醉了。Humphrey徒劳地想进行最后一次努力：“Hacker先生，特工是不能只想着美酒佳人的。”

“我当然知道。”Hacker回手掐了他一下。Humphrey不知道这是一种暗示，还是男友孩子气的报复自己掐疼了他，但是他知道自己不能再说了，他的上司打量他的眼神已经带有了怀疑的神色。

他宁愿让Arnold以为自己是文官特有的对私人物品和资源的控制欲发作，也不愿更不敢让他发现这段隐秘的爱情。所幸对方对隐私更有分寸，目的达成后对横生的枝节并不多过问。

 

“Jumbo，你盘子里怎么连一点儿肉都没了？”中午一起吃饭时，Humphrey看到Stuart眼睛直勾勾盯着自己盘子里的牛排，再一看他的盘子里一片深浅翠绿，伸手去拽对方的脸：“你该不会是内阁秘书派来的间谍吧，我看看这是不是人皮面具？”

Stuart不高兴地打掉他的手，泄愤似的虐待着盘子里的莴苣。Humphrey又好心提醒他一句：“你这样小心被苦菊科权利保护组织告上法庭。”

“都是你一直不跟我们吃饭所以才不知道，Humphrey，”在一边吃熏鲑鱼的Frank说，“Stuart已经做了两周的素食主义者，更严格的是，他已经把沙拉酱排除在外了，就因为那是用动物脂肪混合的。”

“我不是素食主义者，我是轻食主义者，我晚上会吃白煮鸡胸肉，早餐会吃煮鸡蛋。我只是不吃高卡路里的食物，薯条我也不吃。”Stuart解释：“我下定决心要为女王和国家服务五十年，现在就发胖不是什么好现象。”

Humphrey吃完了牛排，“减肥同样需要戒除零食，你的办工作下面的抽屉怎么样了？”

“我把所有的巧克力和小蛋糕都送给Ian了，告诉他压力太大可以吃点缓解。”说到这位不幸的国防部同侪，三个人一起唉了一声，Stuart皱眉，“真希望赶紧打败内阁秘书。”

这天回到Hacker的公寓，Humphrey立刻尖叫了一声。忙着拍照的LSE二人组听到，赶忙放下相机冲上来，把他推到沙发上坐下，又倒水又扇风：“怎么了？”

“以为家里进了特工，没事了。”Humphrey无可奈何地回答。他就知道凭着对出风头和豪华舞会的热爱，以及那一点点冒险精神的刺激，他的男友对当这个间谍冤大头可谓甘之如饴，更别提穿上这身一看就是出自真正的高级文官的品味（和腰包）的礼服。

Hacker笑了起来，眼睛在昏暗的灯光里熠熠生辉。然后他的脸在眼中不断放大，Humphrey反应过来之前，两人就已经唇齿相接。

这个吻缠绵又悠长，分开时牵扯出一道晶亮的银丝。年轻的主编坏笑着问他：“James 007 Hacker的吻怎么样？”

“即使我没有吻过007，我也知道他绝对不如你，亲爱的。”Humphrey又在他脸侧轻轻啄了一下，他惊讶地发现Hacker居然用了一点香水。“但说实话，我不想让你去，太危险了。”

“啊？会有枪战吗？”Hacker紧张起来，Humphrey叹口气，“想什么呢，只是会让你和我彻底绑定，拴在一起。”

“我不是已经和你彻底绑定了吗？”Hacker不太明白这件事的重要性，Humphrey只得给他解释：“你看，作为媒体，跟一些部门来往密切是可以理解的。但是如果James Hacker为某个特定文官执行任务，你就会被视为加入了文官阵营。一旦这一派文官落败，你也将变成被清算的对象之一，他们会施压给《改革》降你职务，去写球队八卦，或者直接让你失去工作。”

Hacker沉静地听完，然后开口：“只有这些吗？我还以为会给我找个罪名让我坐牢什么的。”他笑了下，“更别说那是失败——我不觉得会发生——之后的事。但是我当时要不答应下来，失去工作的可能就是你了。”

——他竟然都知道！

Humphrey还在错愕之中，Hacker又继续道：“你总是患得患失，一开始我以为是由于大众关于性别的偏见和你公务员的身份，后来我发现并不是这样。但直到昨天，我听你是被派来跟我见面的时候，突然有点明白了。”

“我……Jim，我一开始只想跟你单纯地合作，我泄漏，你报道。但是我最迟在跟你共进午餐之后，就……”Humphrey的声音越来越小，“就完全爱上你了。”他恳求地看着Hacker：“我说的都是真的，你要相信我……”

“我真不敢相信你居然真的是因为这件小事纠结了这么久！”Hacker大笑起来，“我那天选外交部的邀约，纯粹是因为你在一家比较贵的餐厅请我！”他笑得上气不接下气：“哦，我的小笨蛋，爱情之所以美妙，不就是因为这种不可预知吗？”

Humphrey也笑了起来，他觉得自己真的有点傻，Hacker已经说了，只要自己爱他，他就能接受他的一切，包括那些阴暗面。他爱他吗？当然。

况且被自己利用也不是什么坏事，他还有丰富又奢侈的晚宴可以吃呢。总比被过河拆桥的内阁秘书一派利用强。

“Annie，请你……”话刚出口，Humphrey才意识到，屋里只有他们两个人了。

“她今天去毕业前的女生派对，之前见你没事就走了。”Hacker的笑容逐渐带了一点邪恶的意味，“所以你刚刚根本没注意旁边是不是有人？”他把Humphrey压倒在沙发上，“这么不谨慎可不像你啊，Humpy。”

文官凑上去，灵巧的齿舌解开了那件昂贵礼服衬衫脖颈处的扣子：“James Bond Hacker先生，对我的指教只有这一条吗？”


	9. Chapter 9

九.

每个生命中，有些雨必将落下，有些日子必将阴暗惨淡。

——亨利•沃茨沃斯•朗费罗《雨天》

 

在坐上那辆漆黑的劳斯莱斯幻影前，Hacker特意留心了一下车头银色的欢庆女神。她是位面容姣好的女士，经过细细打磨抛光后的神情中带着一丝懵懂又有一分天真的欢欣。传说每位欢庆女神的表情都是独一无二的，决定于雕刻师当时的心境，Hacker想，那这位女神的父亲可能当时心情不错。

“再复习一下。”上校在他旁边坐下，“微型胶卷在哪里？”

“香烟盒，”Hacker答道，“左起第二根香烟是拍照快门，所以给人递烟时，从右边拿起。拍到照片后立刻换上同样一盒普通香烟。”他咽了一口口水，笑着说：“之前做记者时我有这种秘密拍摄的经验，但要当一个花花公子，有点儿强人所难。”

他在真皮的座椅上换了个姿势，这身衣服让他觉得有点拘束。上校掏出一根雪茄吞云吐雾：“自然发挥就好，见到美女们上去搭个讪，但别说太多。Profumo的照片给你了，跟紧他，但也不要跟太紧。”

虽然是第一次参加这种舞会，但英俊而潇洒的外型帮助Hacker在一众穿着晚礼服的女士之间游刃有余，年轻的姑娘们簇拥在他的身边，并不需要他多说什么，只要被恭维一句相貌或者举止就颇为高兴。

而她们换上泳装后，Hacker讲述的那些主要来自于杂志环球旅行的专栏作家们的见闻则吸引了男士们和他们怀里的少女。他们一起嘲笑法国人和德国人，羡慕苏联人冬天烧的暖洋洋的林间小屋，顺便咒骂伦敦的供暖系统。

一个灰白头发的男人评论：“除了万世不竭的石油和天然气，苏维埃的喀秋莎也是非常有名的，她们真的相当漂亮，尤其二十岁左右的那些。”

“我可不敢找这样一位喀秋莎，尽管知道她真的性感又迷人。也许我会尝试一夜情或者什么的，但苏维埃的美女太危险，”Hacker笑着接话，“谁知道她是不是克格勃的一员，在我自以为怀抱温香软玉沉溺梦乡之时，把我。”他用手在脖子上比划了个“绞杀”的手势，耸了耸肩。

“难怪大家都说年轻的一代更加惜命了，”男人笑了声，“Christina来自基辅，她也没拿我们的国防大臣怎么样啊。”

“Christina？”Hacker问了一句，“我怎么没……呃，对这位女士有什么了解？”

“哈，你竟然不知道Christina Keeler？小伙子，你错过太多精彩的东西了。”另一个穿着军装的男人掏出烟：“喏，看到没，就那个。她今年二十一岁，好像是模特什么的，性格高傲的很。”

Hacker顺着他的烟指示的方向看过去，那是一个身材火辣的少女，一头浓密的棕褐色卷发随意披散在肩上。她刚从泳池里爬上来，身上湿淋淋的，泳衣上的流苏垂下，勾勒出曼妙玲珑的曲线，Profumo朝着她走过去。

他收回目光：“这样的女士，她是不是克格勃已经不重要了。”Hacker拿出了香烟盒：“我新淘的一款香烟，烟丝来自古巴，在这个时节弄到这么一盒古巴原产烟可不容易，大家赏脸抽一根尝尝。”

地道的古巴原产香烟比那些粗制滥造的雪茄都要强不少，尼古丁让众人兴味盎然。然后香槟派对开始，反正女孩们已经在泳池里浑身湿透了，她们不介意被香槟的泡沫再弄湿一次。Hacker吹了两声口哨，被一个金发碧眼的姑娘拉走了。

这个姑娘是东德人，腔调听起来跟那位奥地利口音的上校有点像。她对着Hacker眨眨眼睛：“亲爱的，我看你的眼睛一直往Christina那里瞟，说明你的心已经不在我们这里。”Hacker从她手中的玻璃杯里喝了一口带苹果味的酒，在她手背轻轻一吻：“甜心，你可太善解人意了，我的心至少有一部分在你那里的。”他又皱起了眉，“只不过美人名花有主，而我空自忧愁。”

“谁说的？”金发姑娘咯咯娇笑了起来：“John并不是老顽固，他很喜欢年轻的男孩与他一起带给Christina快乐的。如果年轻的男孩再带着一位女伴和他交换，那就更好了。”她的手臂勾上Hacker的脖子：“最近John很喜欢浅色头发和蓝眼睛的女孩们，而且身材上，他也觉得Christina偏瘦，更喜欢肉感一些的炸弹，所以跟Eugene走得很近，经常请他带着女伴到这里来做客。”

“Eugene？”Hacker看起来像是喝多了，眼神迷离，发音有些不准。

“Eugene Ivanov，”姑娘好心地给他解释，“苏联大使馆的人。”

“啊，Eugene，金发，Christina，”Hacker打了个酒嗝，“甜心，我可能要跟Profumo聊聊，但那之前，让我们先来确认一下：你愿意做我的女伴吗？”

 

Humphrey在皇家歌剧院包厢里惴惴不安地等着，周围喧闹，而他却听着表针滴答作响的声音坐立不安。

Arnold今天一整天脸色都相当难看，几次对他欲言又止，终于下班前递给了他两张票，Desmond那歌剧总算要落下帷幕了，今晚将是谢幕演出。尽管Glazebrook家的关系算是Arnold手中的，他与年逾七旬的老Glazebrook私交甚好，但对他这个不成器的侄子——老Glazebrook没有后代，立下了遗嘱财产由侄子继承——Desmond一向不怎么喜欢，Humphrey可以肯定他绝对不是带自己看歌剧。

歌剧开场前一刻钟，距他们约定的时间还有五分钟，Arnold到了。他脸上的神情就像暴雨将至前的阴云密布，递给Humphrey一个信封：“今天我一早来上班，就发现这个信封在我的桌上，你自己看看吧。”

他满心疑虑地接过信封打开，里面只有一张照片。Humphrey看了一眼，就如同五雷轰顶一般。他眼前是黑的，手也止不住发抖。这一瞬间，白厅最意气风发的High-flyer仿佛又回到了温切斯特走廊里那个孤单无助的少年。曾经逐渐消退的噩梦又回来了，或者说，它们一直在阴影中潜伏着。

晚霞、灯火、周围的欢声笑语、童话中的仙境，他当时真的很快乐。从小父母就没有带他来过这种普通人家小孩子最喜欢的游乐园，是Hacker帮他补全了童年，那些曾经缺失的欢笑和温情，全都是Hacker带来的。

他只是没想到，就连这样的幸福也像肥皂泡一样，轻轻一碰就碎了。

“……我是不是要去农业部了，Sir Arnold？”Humphrey小声问道。

“比那更糟。”Arnold简短的回答他，“你知道这个词是我们的禁忌。”

Humphrey沉默了下来，他死死盯着地上有着异域风情花纹的地毯，似乎要从那些繁复的装饰里看出什么。

他从十三岁起开始意识到自己不正常，在温切斯特，学生们叫这样的人变态、死基佬，每个人都可以揍这些死基佬一拳。于是他开始将自己深深地隐藏起来，宁愿被人视为冷漠和不合群，也不敢暴露半分真相。

在白厅也一样，由Arnold负责，他也参与了不少的“剑桥五人组”间谍案中，有几位重要的涉案人员，包括当时的国防部常务秘书，都与男性保持着秘密关系。原本这只是一个巧合，没人注意这点，但内阁秘书发现了它，而正是因为这一疏漏，使得他能够拿着这一点大做文章，还找到了一些照片对Arnold进行威胁。若非如此，以这位很可能是有史以来最杰出文官的个性，绝不可能毫无反抗，直接前往苏格兰，远离大英帝国的政治中心。

连Arnold都无计可施只能向其暂时妥协的流言，他又何德何能去反抗？

“那我猜，我是要继续回苏格兰处理海岛的法律事务？”Humphrey咽了口唾沫，他觉得自己喉头发干。

“那次他们拿到的照片仅仅是我跟几个男人同进同出，你被拍到的是跟男人在大庭广众之下接吻！”Arnold终于难得地摘下了面具，声音里多了一丝愠怒：“如果最后你还能得到一个副主管的职位而不是去领失业救济金，你都要感谢那个人的仁慈。”

“而且，”他将怒气压了回去，重新恢复了绝对的冷静，“关于你的流言——现在应该说证据确凿了——会直接让所有人联想起关于我的指控，想想看他们会怎么评论你的忠诚和速度飞快的晋升？”

“所以，为了防止这种无端的指控，您会先撤掉我。”Humphrey苦涩地微笑了一下：“我不怪您，如果是我我也会这样。”

Arnold长长地叹了一口气：“不，Humphrey，还有最后一条路。Frank为我引荐了一位年轻的，立志于投身自己的激进改革事业而非相夫教子的独立女性Agnes Moorhouse。我们简单交流了一番，她表示十分乐意与你结为名义上的夫妻。” 他取出一个戒指盒，“我在MI5的朋友说，明天他们会对你进行独立调查。你记住我现在说的每一个字，原样说给他们，就能救你一命。”

歌剧开演了，灯光暗了下来。Humphrey第一次真的去看这部蹩脚的作品，却惊讶地发现它并不是自己想象的那样差，只是一开始的自己并不能接受这个结局。

“你与James Hacker只是泛泛之交，还是出于我的授意——我已经处理掉了你所有的约会报销，半点凭证没留——让他们有什么问题都来问我。至于那张照片，谢天谢地你穿了休闲装，看起来不太像你，所以你就矢口否认，并且宣布你已经准备好了给未婚妻的戒指要向她求婚。关于你们的流言全都是无稽之谈，你从没有，并且将来也不会与James Hacker发展出更亲密的关系。”

“你从没有，并且将来也不会爱他。”

散场的灯光亮起的时候，Arnold已经走了，他今天本来就只是为了拿Desmond查到的银行转账记录。外面传来稀稀拉拉的交谈声和脚步声，而Humphrey才发现，自己攥着那个装着戒指的小盒子，泪如雨下。


	10. Chapter 10

十. 

我的生命之光，欲念之火，我的罪恶，我的灵魂。

——弗拉基米尔•纳博科夫《洛丽塔》

 

办公室里是一片诡异的寂静，这不对。一般外交大臣是最晚来的，这倒还正常。可Arnold没有像以前那样端坐在自己的办公桌后，提前整理出这一天要Alec审批签字的文件，这种情况可能只有在恐怖分子炸了白金汉宫的情况下才出现。

“Humphrey Appleby，”突然内阁秘书、国防部常务秘书和MI5安全主管John Holston带着一队全副武装的MI5特工出现在门口，“放弃抵抗，否则我们不能保证你的安全。”

Humphrey顺从地依言放下自己的公文包，举起手来，几个特工一拥而上开始搜身，确保他没有携带任何武器后就掏出了手铐，把他的双臂反剪在背后铐上。

“诸位，虽然你我并非师出同门，然而同属不列颠精英教育体系，如此粗俗无礼，限制他人自由之行，实乃化外之人所为，而非绅士所能想象。”看着在办公室里翻箱倒柜的特工，Humphrey清了清嗓子，冷冷开口，“放开我，我会自己走。”

安全主管看向内阁秘书，后者摇摇头：“就这么把他押出去，别轻信这帮死基佬的花言巧语，他们变态的很，这个和他主子尤其变态，鬼知道他为什么那么受器重。”

“也是，幸好您早有防备，先抓了他们的变态头子，否则他来办公室肯定要教这些家伙销毁证据，”国防部常务秘书说话的声音让Humphrey恶心，“在办公室里好好搜搜，这儿肯定有不少证据。”

两个特工压着Humphrey，其他人开始在外交部常务秘书的办公室里大肆翻找。很快一个人就找到了一本私人账簿，里面工工整整贴着许多张酒水和饮食的发票，最后还有Humphrey署名的H.A.简写。

“由你个人支付，哈？真够谨慎小心的，只不过公关费用本来是各部门都有的开支，你们这么做反倒是画蛇添足，掩耳盗铃。”国防部常务秘书是个心胸狭窄的人，对于Humphrey的伶牙俐齿让自己大失颜面一直耿耿于怀。现在终于有一个可以当面羞辱对方的机会，他自然不会放过。

“如果你画蛇添足就不能掩耳盗铃，除非你把头插进煤里。”【注】

原本看到他们找出来了自己和Jim的约会记录，让Humphrey的心跳都停了一拍。但之后常务秘书的话和昨晚Arnold说自己销毁了所有报销凭证的保证，又让他迅速冷静下来。Humphrey虽然不知道Arnold的目的，不过凭借对长官的了解，他知道Arnold造一本假账自有其目的，于是心情好了不少，还顺便嘲讽了对方一句。

常务秘书气结，这时一个特工砸开了他办公桌抽屉上的锁，把里面的《少年维特之烦恼》拿出来交给内阁秘书，后者翻了几页，笑笑：“哪个少男不钟情，哪个少女不怀春？歌德的句子实属上佳，只是主人公是少男还是少女，这咱也实在不敢说，毕竟这东西可是那种人的笔记，也不知道歌德泉下有知，自己的作品被那种人玷污，他会怎么想。”

“把我的私人物品放下！”Humphrey突然呵斥道，语气远超出一个私人秘书的威严，气势甚至压了内阁秘书一头。被呵斥的特工吓了一跳，讪讪放下了手中的工作。Humphrey继续厉声质问：“剑桥的教育就教了你们这些？”

他注视着上位者的目光满怀仇恨：“两位长官就是这样拿我私人的读书笔记取乐吗？三一学院的绅士们原来不过如此。”

“不能放，这些可都是呈堂证供。”内阁秘书没理会他，而是得意一笑，“John，把这小子押回去审问；你，”他冲国防部常务秘书努努嘴，“留在这儿等着继续抓人，外交部所有牛津出来的秘书都抓走；我回10号，趁首相不在把Frank Gordon抓到MI5。”

幸亏欧冠之夜Jim让我跟Ludo学了一手，Humphrey心想，在被押解着经过内阁秘书，即将出去迎接门口早已闻风而动舰队街的长枪短炮时，一口唾沫狠狠唾在了他脸上，然后听着他的大呼小叫，头扬得高高的，昂首挺胸地走了出去。

 

MI5的审讯室并没有想象中的那么阴森，其实就是正常的一个房间，四周的墙壁上铺着隔音材料，Humphrey坐在桌子的一边，头顶上的白炽灯百无聊赖地晃着。

他身上这件不错的西装在推搡中被弄皱了，蓝宝石的袖扣也被粗鲁的行为弄掉一颗，不知道落在了办公室里还是车上，八成找不回来。想到这儿他又开始庆幸Hacker送的礼物一直被他妥善地收在家里，不然这会儿他估计得心疼死。

在苏格兰穷极无聊的时候，他曾经反锁了办公室的门看一些没什么艺术价值通俗小说，其中就有主人公被绑架到情报机构接受拷问的戏码。所以，他也不算全无准备。

书的作者可能学过心理学，他说完全安静的环境和无孔不入的孤独是他们击垮一个人心神的第一步，并且给出了六个解决方法：自言自语、大声唱歌、歇斯底里、冥想、睡觉以及脱了衣服开始裸奔。

最后一个选项肯定是Humphrey直到下个世纪都不会考虑的，歇斯底里和大声唱歌听起来也很有辱斯文，自言自语听起来还行，Humphrey试着操练了几个长难句，满意地发现自己的言辞能力还在。

不过长难句也有说烦的时候，进来前他们没收了手表，Humphrey不知道时间过去了多久。他清楚这是另一种审讯方法：剥夺受审者的时间感知，让每一刻都无限延长。

理论上对付这个最有效的是冥想，就是放空一切念头完全神游物外，但Humphrey试了几次也没能成功。于是他决定索性睡一觉再说，反正西装已经皱了，Humphrey干脆趴在桌子上，拿胳膊当枕头，决心养足精神再应对一切。

冷硬的办公桌当然不如黑索米尔的床舒服，甚至连Hacker公寓的那张也比不上。Humphrey闭着眼睛回忆着，那张小一点的床床垫偏软，所以每次他们两人相拥而眠时就会由于重力作用不得不挤在一起。

如果说太阳在夏天好歹还偶尔不吝惜光芒和热度，入秋时就可以称得上凄风苦雨，寒气逼人。“把你的脚踩在我腿上。”被Hacker圈在怀里睡觉时，他的男友凑在他耳边说，呼吸的热气扑在他的脖颈上，“我看你的小皮鞋今天沾了不少雨水，猜你肯定很冷，给你暖和一下。”

Humphrey相当不客气地直接把脚放在了Hacker下半身最火热的部位，让后者“嗷”地叫了一声：“Sir Humphrey，你不为我考虑也得为你下半生的幸福考虑考虑吧？”

那只小橘猫已经很肥壮了，他们瞒着文官给它（准确说是她）取名Stuart，Hacker坏笑着说还要再养一只宠物，猫或者狗，起名叫Martin，让Stuart好好欺负它。然而Stuart根本不领这个情，仍旧在早晨准确地用厚实的小肉垫呼在他脸上把他叫醒，让他准备一家人的早餐。

说到早餐，Humphrey永远学不会坐在桌前等Hacker把早餐端上来，他的男友只会一些简单的菜式，金黄透亮的枫糖浆浇在烤的刚好的吐司上，睡前发酵好的酸奶拌着上次去伯明翰买的蓝莓酱，德式香肠和培根里加一点阳台上养的薄荷与迷迭香，当然还有他百吃不厌的洋葱香菇煎蛋饼，他们斗智斗勇，在出锅之前偷吃一口是他最大的爱好。

他们还去看过电影。比起歌剧，电影当然是化外之人的爱好，但是《卡萨布兰卡》真的很好看。Hacker兴冲冲地去租了录像带，两个人窝在沙发上，一人抱着一桶爆米花。结果到最后也不知道女主角选择了谁。

然后他看到他的Jim两鬓斑白，坐在办公桌后面冲他咧嘴笑，又跟他肩并肩坐在沙发上。但是Jim的两颗小虎牙怎么好像永远也摆脱不了那种孩子气。他好像也老了，连手上都起了皱纹，和Jim同样皱纹遍布的手交握在一起。

他们一起在圣詹姆斯公园漫步，把面包干撕碎了喂鸭子。鸭子们飞起来，Hacker笑得很开心，但是他的脸忽然间扭曲了，Humphrey听到自己的喊叫，叫警卫或者别的什么。然后他惊醒过来，面前是端坐的MI5头子。

“看你睡得很好，没有吵醒你。”John Holston笑笑，“既然你醒了，我们可以开始审讯过程了。”

他说：“Humphrey，该说什么Sir Arnold昨晚一定都告诉你了。”

他说：“说出来那些话，说出来就能彻底击溃内阁秘书，结束他一手制造的分裂局面。”

“原样说出来就好。”

Humphrey摇了摇头：“我选择实行第五修正案赋予我的沉默权。”

“真遗憾，Hacker先生已经……”

“你们把他怎么了！”忧虑和担心一瞬间击垮了他的理智，Humphrey霍然起身，以一个绅士绝不会有的粗鲁拉扯起Hoston的衣领，冲他咆哮道。“James Hacker与这件事完全无关，你们离他远点！”

“他是在下议院说的，他说或许他曾经对你说过一些奉承的话，但他会对每一个合作伙伴都说些奉承的话，这是社交礼仪；他说，作为一家媒体，《改革》力图跟所有政府部门搞好关系以获取一手信源，外交部没什么例外的；他还说，所有人都可以为他作证，就算有枪抵在他脑袋上，他也不会爱上你。”Holston推开他，整了整衣服，不疾不徐地说：“若不能预先知道结果，就不会展开调查。关于你的审讯记录早就写好了，你说不说其实没有任何区别。”

你写吧，反正我到死都不会承认。Humphrey想，我知道你们是怎么要挟Hacker的，等我被释放，我就去找他。

我要带着我的罪恶下地狱去。

【注】画蛇添足的英语是“往纽斯卡尔（英国山西）运煤”，掩耳盗铃的英语是“把头埋进沙子里”，所以Humpy是杠精Bernard上身了2333333


	11. Chapter 11

十一.

当权者毁于权，有钱人毁于钱，奴才毁于奴颜婢膝，寻欢作乐之徒毁于享乐。

——赫尔曼•黑塞《荒原狼》

 

《改革》总部位于一条上了年纪的老街拐角处，整座楼一共只有五层，而主编办公室往往在顶楼，这可以很好地防止某些自家的猫上了树都要大呼小叫一番的家庭主妇上门要求刊登她们身边鸡毛蒜皮的“新闻”。

但是今天上门大呼小叫的无论怎么看也不会变成家庭主妇：那是一个梳着一丝不苟的侧分头、穿着标准三件套的男孩。他气喘吁吁地对着阻拦他的记者们和清洁工们吼叫：“这是要命的急事！让我见你们的主编！”

“可主编他还没来……”

“我来了。”Hacker从昨晚的宿醉中醒来，匆匆赶来上班时就见到了这样的一幕：“哈，是你啊，那个……”

“Bernard Wolley，经常纠正您文法错误的餐厅实习生。”年轻人匆匆说：“但没时间寒暄，Hacker先生，我今天下夜班路过白厅时，就看到Appleby先生被一群人铐上手铐带走了！我找不到别人，只能找您，您快去外交部救他！”

Ian刚一上班，就听到了常务秘书跟着内阁秘书去外交部抓人的消息。按照规矩，原本该手他管辖的两个国会私人秘书趾高气昂地指使着他替他们整理文件：“Ian，你还不如之前就彻底投靠我们呢，”他们说，“外交部的常务秘书是在上车时被麻醉针迷晕带走的，MI5估计要用不少吐真剂，想来他会老老实实都招供出来的。”

首席私人秘书的手指颤了颤，低低答应了一声“嗯”，将几封国防大臣造访苏联驻英使馆的进入许可以及对苏联海军军官的私人邀请函慢慢挪动到指间。这会儿跟铁幕对面的国家扯上关系的都没好事，而直觉告诉他，这些尤其没有。

“请二位稍等一下，”他鼓起勇气说道：“我……我去个洗手间。”

“去吧去吧。”国会秘书不耐烦地挥挥手，Ian松了口气，刚走到门口，却又听见背后一声，“屋里就有洗手间，你出门干什么？”

“而且拿着文件不怕打湿吗？放下。”

青年忽然心一横，握紧了文件直接冲向了走廊。两个国会秘书愣了愣，大喊道：“拦住他！拦住他！”他们拉响了火警警报，整个国防部乱作一团。眼见得通向大门的道路被乱糟糟的人群堵死，Ian冲向了窗口，打算从两层半的窗户里跳下去。

当他正准备纵身一跃时，忽然看到了楼下熟悉的身影。这是Humphrey的朋友，还替自己仗义执言过，应该是可以信赖者：“Hacker先生！”私人秘书尖叫道，国会秘书离得越来越近了：“Jim Hacker！抬头！”

Hacker听到楼上在喊他的名字，一抬头就被纷纷扬扬的文件砸了个正着。楼上那个秘书他肯定见过，他记得他是Humpy的文官朋友，他声嘶力竭地让自己把这些东西送去外交部，说完这最后一句就被其他人拖了回去。

这肯定能救Humpy，至少有点帮助。Hacker在Bernard的帮助下迅速收起了所有的纸，继续拔腿冲向外交部。今天外交部大门敞开，虽然拉了警戒线，但还是不能阻止记者们在门前探头探脑。

“我看你们谁敢碰我！”虽然正在节食，但Stuart的声音还跟从前一样中气十足充满威慑力：“我是外交大臣指定的国会秘书！”

“你是女王陛下指定的也没用，”国防部常务秘书没好气地说：“你涉嫌危害国家安全，去跟MI5说清楚吧。”

“去MI5干什么，我们直接找大法官，不，找女王去，问问他们宪法赋予我在国会立法讨论期间的人身自由不受限制是不是可以随便剥夺？”Stuart冷冷一笑，“你们没有证据，就别想动我一根指头。”

对方被连珠炮似的言语问到张口结舌，为了找回面子，他说了一句：“看你这样子也不像男人们会喜欢的那种死基佬，算了，走吧。”

他们刚一出门，Stuart就赶忙把Hacker拉进来：“今天我们比较混乱，见笑了。”他说：“Sir Arnold让我在门口等着，拿到你给我的照片后就去找一个叫Herbert Attewell的反对党议员。”

“给你，”Hacker把装着照片的信封递给他，“我跟你一起去，看看我能帮上什么忙。”而Bernard站在路边给他们打开车门：“已经叫好计程车了，先生们。”金发男孩微笑：“祝一切顺利。”

 

反对党影子内阁的国防大臣Herbert Attewell是个坚持规律生活的男人，因此在清晨被人打断睡眠使他极为恼火，骂骂咧咧地起来，从猫眼看清来人后更加怒不可遏：“Jim Hacker！你有毛病吗？现在他妈的还不到八点！”

“开门！你这个卑鄙无耻阴险恶毒沽名钓誉的小人！”Hacker拍门拍的更大声了：“外交部的Sir Arnold让我来找你的！” Stuart也一起上来帮忙解释：“Attewell先生，我是外交部国会秘书Stuart Fredeck，Sir Arnold有东西要交给您！”

穿着睡衣的年长者把他们领到客厅坐下，接过Stuart递上来的牛皮纸袋，打开后先是一封信。他拿出来读完，又把其他材料都抖落出来细细看了一遍，似乎恨不得一头扎进那些文件和照片里。

“你们外交部现在情况怎么样？”都看完后，Herbert抬头问道。

“不太好，今天内阁秘书他们一早就来我们这儿抓人，算上Sir Arnold和Humpy……大臣首席私人秘书Humphrey Appleby，部里被抓走了十来人，基本上常务副秘书这一级别和几个重要的副秘书都被抓了，我因为是国会秘书有豁免权，才勉强逃过一劫。”Stuart摇摇头。

“知道为什么吗？”

Stuart摇摇头：“内阁秘书老奸巨猾，可能我们有什么把柄落在他手上了。”

“去，小子，把所有能买到的报纸都买一份回来，包括《太阳报》。”Herbert抽出一张纸币，命令Hacker道。

不一会儿Hacker带着报纸回来了，满满地摊了一桌子。《泰晤士报》尚且保持着中立客观，只单纯报道了外交部大量高级文官被MI5拘捕调查的事；而侧重社论的《卫报》《镜报》和《晨星报》则刊发大篇幅的专题，包括外交部首席私人秘书与《改革》主编的绯闻以及他的升职之路是否过于顺利的疑问；《太阳报》和《每日邮报》尤其过分，他们已经绘声绘色地编出来了缠绵悱恻的爱情故事，并佐以莎士比亚《罗密欧与朱丽叶》名句。

所有的报道中，一张非常模糊，但Hacker能看出来自己和Humphrey轮廓的接吻照尤其让他心惊肉跳。他知道那是真的，那时他可爱又狡黠的男友在漫天灯火下一边吻他一边说：“爱你是我最幸运的事。”

也是最不幸的事。Hacker心想。他要是不爱我就好了，不爱我哪儿来的这么多磨难。

“Stuart，你去陪着你们的白痴外交大臣吧，我大概知道Arnold要我干什么了，这种时候在位的反对党和在野的反对党该联合起来。”Herbert看完了，先对Stuart点点头，又转向Hacker：“小子，有个办法能救Humphrey Appleby，你按我说的，在今天下午的国会质询上我们就能反败为胜。另外你不是主编吗？准备在你们的报纸上开专题吧，销量绝对要达到顶峰。”

“我要说什么？”Hacker已经有了不好的预感，但还是抱着一线希望询问道。

“别急，我把提纲给你列出来，”Herbert的笑容有几分阴森，“你看完就会恨我一辈子的。”

Hacker在走进下议院的时候一直给自己打气：别怕，你看了那么多遍《丘吉尔传》，心理上已经来过无数遍了，一会儿只要发挥出丘吉尔的水平就行。但是真正进去，面对着下议院黑压压的人群，他忽然还是有点慌乱。

“Humpy，对不起了。”他嘀咕了一句，“这时候要是你能说长难句就好了。”随后大法官开口问他：“Hacker先生，你愿意发誓，你的证言绝无半分虚假么？”

“我在此所言，诸位都可以去求证。”Hacker笑了笑，他的嘴角因为紧张而抽搐了一下。

对面有人拿出来一本不知什么东西，“这是您和Appleby的约会记录流水，整个7月和8月您和他每天晚上都在一起，有时候中午也在一起用餐，这点您不会否认吧？”

“对不起，我觉得至少欧冠之夜那天我肯定是在安妮酒吧和几位一起搞媒体的朋友度过的，黄油啤酒，彻夜狂欢，喜欢的球队出线，我印象很深刻，下午六点我就去了。”Hacker开始还有些紧张，不过这个问题他刚好准备了，所以答得很流畅：“还有某一天，应该是我们党派内部的聚会，当时我在喝红酒呢，这点今天在这里的许多人都能给我作证。至于别的肯定还有，不过我想，这些说明已经够了，我不可能把两个月以来每天晚上自己做了什么都记得一清二楚。”

“那这张照片您如何辩解呢？毕竟其中一人的轮廓和您一模一样。”

“巴基斯坦的轮廓也与英国本土的轮廓基本相似，这难道能说明在座诸位都是巴基斯坦人？”LSE也许别的不行，但Hacker对不少国家的单独形状都印象很深：“葡萄牙和也门，智利和挪威——尤其是智利和挪威，这两个国家轮廓可以说是一模一样，但稍有地理常识的人就会知道它们截然不同。这张照片甚至看不清五官，凭什么就认定了是我呢？”

“就算这些都是真的，”对方抛出了又一个重量级问题，“那么为什么《改革》频频刊登外交部的新闻呢？”

Hacker看了一眼Herbert，后者以眼神示意他是时候了：“事实上，报纸刊登新闻并不能有所偏颇，如果这条新闻有价值，不管它来自哪里，我们都会刊发。就像最近，我发现了一条来自国防部的大新闻，并且打算让《改革》整版刊发，再做个专题，写它一个来月呢。”Hacker的眼睛暗下来，像是杀手最终锁定了目标：“国防大臣涉嫌通苏。”

接下来，他侃侃而谈，不断出示着手中的证据，而对方在这样翔实的证据面前败下阵来，国防大臣叫了好几次“住嘴”，都被议长阻止了，示意Hacker继续说下去。最后，站在大臣身边的国防部常务秘书冷汗涔涔，几乎歇斯底里地抛出了最后一个问题：“你敢在报纸上发表声明，你和Humphrey之间完全清白吗？”

“我敢。”Hacker不知道自己是怎么笑得出来的，“事实上，我必须提醒您我是一位主编，今天我在这里讲的这些内容，我都已经写好了草稿，会议结束就让副主编和编辑们润色刊发。只是我没想到这场雄辩竟然以一个《太阳报》才会关心的问题结尾，不过我不介意回答你：就算有枪抵在我脑袋上，我也不会爱上Humphrey Appleby。”

他满意地看着对面所有人的脸色变得煞白，“你们都去死吧，混蛋。”


	12. Chapter 12

十二.

若我再见到你，事隔经年。我将如何贺你？以眼泪，以沉默。

——拜伦《春逝》

 

“……震惊全国的国防大臣通苏丑闻还在持续发酵中，据悉在外交部里，3名副秘书，1名助理秘书，12名常务副秘书，1名私人秘书被无端牵连，他们正在接受心理医生的治疗。外交部常务秘书因审讯患病，现于皇家医学中心休养，目前其医疗团队禁止任何人探访……”

念报纸的Humphrey被打断，病床上的Arnold翻了个白眼：“《镜报》的蠢驴们永远抓不住重点，换一份。”

“《泰晤士报》，本报讯，国防大臣John Profumo秘密通苏一案取得重大突破，陆军办公室按国会上提供的证据一一核查，发现Profumo确实与苏联驻英国大使馆海军少校Eugene Ivanov过从甚密。此外，外交部在此次风波中遭受的无妄之灾被民众指控为是我们这个民主国家发生的赤裸裸的纳粹行为，数千名曾受惠于外交部纺织出口政策的女工走上街头要求惩治元凶。”Humphrey停下：“继续念吗？”

“不用了，”Arnold看了一眼表，骂道：“媒体采访十点一刻正式开始，现在都十点了，Alec那个白痴怎么还没过来？”

看来受审时的吐真剂效力还没过，平时Arnold绝不会对他们的主公流露出一丝不敬。Humphrey笑着回答：“Frank托我转告您，鉴于在内阁秘书任内已经出现了两起通苏丑闻，首相正考虑将他撤职查办。但是内阁秘书的报告里把一切都推给了国防部常务秘书，大臣正在为您据理力争呢。”

“遇到这种情况，这个白痴就该赶快过来听我的意见！他能办成什么？”Arnold还是很生气，Humphrey急忙宽慰他：“Stuart跟着他，不会让他做什么蠢事。”

“那也应该先过来！这样我就正好可以向媒体披露内阁秘书授意对自己人使用过量东莨菪碱的黑幕，让他滚下台理所应当。”Arnold愤愤说了一串，突然看向他，灰绿色的眼睛里有一种深沉的东西：“Humpy，这次的调查，其实……”

“Sir Arnold，我一直非常尊重您，忠诚于您，这一点什么时候都不会改变。”Humphrey反常地打断了他的导师——以一种相当无礼的方式。他扬起头来，深呼吸了几口气，“大臣来了。”

Arnold看到外交大臣那张因为继任首相有望而喜形于色的脸不由得更加生气：“庄重的悲痛有助于刺激支持率，最好能再流两滴眼泪。你现在的表情就像是在高兴我终于快死了一样，别说悲痛，连庄重的边儿都没沾。”他不耐烦地催促道：“快点儿，媒体要进来了。”

“可是我真的悲痛不起来啊。”

Arnold用那只没有在打点滴的手，狠狠地捶上了他的要害部位。

媒体们一拥而入，而Humphrey安静地退了出去，这个时候不需要他出风头。他叫了一辆计程车，到了Hacker的公寓，意料之中地发现只有Charlie一个人在收拾东西，其他两人都搬走了。

“Jim说你可能回来，”黑人小伙笑了笑，“他托我把这个交给你。幸亏你不算太迟，回布兰达的船就这几天的事。”

Humphrey接过他递来的盒子，打开是一对铂金袖扣，栩栩如生的勿忘我的样子，花心处一颗钻石熠熠生辉。Charlie说：“他说第一次送你礼物就想送你这个，可惜当时钱不够；后来又想留到周年纪念日送你，只是没想到来不及了，希望你喜欢。”

他向Charlie道谢：“麻烦你了，不论如何非常感谢。”

“先生，”对方忽然把话题引到了一个匪夷所思的方向：“我这次回布兰达，完全顺利也要三个月，路上可能会遇到交火、海盗、热带病，你知道我为什么要回去吗？”

Humphrey茫然地摇了摇头，黑皮肤的青年笑了笑，露出雪白的牙齿：“因为总有什么，是不能放弃的。”

恍然间如五雷轰顶，Humphrey呆立在原地，又蓦地痛哭失声。这时一只手搭上他的肩膀：“Humpy！我和Martin找了你好久，Jim就要出发回东伯明翰了，快去火车站！”

他擦了擦眼泪，好友Stuart连推带搡地把他拽向那辆熟悉的小黑车，Martin从驾驶室探出头来挥挥手：“快上车！”

 

始建于1837年的尤思顿火车站担负着连同英国首都和整个北部的枢纽功能，因此人群永远熙熙攘攘，哪怕是这样的雨天。Hacker和Annie拎着行李箱在月台直挺挺站着，却被一个留着小胡子的高个青年拦下了。

“Hacker先生，这是给您的。”他从外套的内兜里掏出一张支票，“作为对您杰出贡献的一点小小报酬。”

Hacker皱了皱眉，Annie挡在了他前面，皱起眉问：“你是谁？”

“Desmond Glazebrook，”对方彬彬有礼地解释，“您和Humphrey曾经一起看过鄙人导演的歌剧。他不会来了，我是来给您送这个的。”

“啊，”Hacker想起来了，“你歌剧第二幕中间那个黑灯时间挺不错的，有机会我还是会回来听听。”他笑着把支票推回去，“但是我不会收这张支票的，谢谢你的好意了。”

“没关系，”Desmond收回了支票，递给Hacker一根雪茄，这次他没有拒绝，“我以后就是银行家了，如果您有什么资金需要，可以来Glazebrook银行。我们会尽力帮您的，毕竟您帮了我们的朋友。”

这时候火车的汽笛响了，催促着月台上逗留的旅客赶快上车，Hacker对Desmond说：“可惜了，我觉得你还是有点创作天赋的。”又最后留恋且不甘心地看了一眼，提起行李箱跟着Annie上了火车，随后趴在了桌子上，火车启动，他再也不看窗外的景色。

伦敦的雨，他算是看够了。

“该死的伦敦交通！”Martin狠狠拍着方向盘，但是陷在交通堵塞里也没办法。Stuart焦急地低头看看表，“火车就快要开了，还有两分钟……我们肯定赶不上了。”

“未必，反正我只有一句话要说。”Humphrey突然无比坚定，他开了门，敏捷地在车流间穿梭，奔向最近的地铁站，飞快地跑上了最近一班地铁。五分钟后又飞快地跑下地铁，冲到一户人家，不由分说抛下钱包，借走了这家人停靠在外墙的摩托。

伦敦前往伯明翰的火车与M11公路有将近十公里的并行，感谢白厅的集体不负责制，感谢交通部负责铁路的和负责公路的人从来不相互通气，感谢公务员从来避免让专家来处理事务，公路和铁路的距离近到可以在公路上开车，从车窗探出手就能伸到铁轨上。

现在Humphrey就骑着摩托在这段规划极不合理的道路上飞奔，路边牧场的牧民们抬起头来看这个西装革履却不穿雨衣不戴头盔，被淋得透湿的飙车党，摇摇头又继续赶羊。他追着前面的火车，大声喊道：“Jim——James Hacker！”

车厢摇来晃去，Hacker昏昏欲睡，他已经连着两天没好好休息了。现在，既然已经辞了职，无官一身轻，他认为靠着椅背打个盹是他应得的享受。但即使这样，Annie也不让他小小的愿望得到满足，她在他耳边大吼：“Jim！Jim！快醒醒！看外面是谁？”

Hacker嘟嘟囔囔地揉揉眼睛，扒在窗口朝外一看，顿时睡意全无。

“Humpy！Humphrey是你吗！”

“Jim Hacker!”Humphrey看到了他，耳畔风声呼啸，雨下得更大，不断打在他的脸上，让他有些看不清路了。前方公路和铁路开始分叉，他只有说一句话的机会。于是他声嘶力竭地喊道：

“当大臣！当首相！——”

风雨裹挟着他的声音，好像要将那尖锐的喊声撕成碎片，Humphrey开始害怕，Jim能听到吗？他能听到多少？即使听到，他能懂得吗？

他停下来，而火车一路向前。Humphrey怀疑自己听错了，但那回答是那么真切，就连暴风雨都没能减损分毫。

“是，Humphrey！”


	13. Chapter 13

尾声.

Profumo事件的影响远比所有人估计的都要大——也许除了Sir Arnold，他对一切都尽在掌握。为了安抚这位被“非人虐待”的外交部常务秘书，首相撤了内阁秘书的职，而他在被撤职前就自己撤掉了国防部常务秘书。但这也没能让愤怒的民众满意，是年十月，Harold Mcmillan引咎辞职，而接替他首相职位的就是在整起事件中表现的“庄重而悲痛”的Alec Douglas-Home，自然，Sir Arnold Robinson顺理成章地升任内阁秘书，并且获得了嘉德勋章（GCMG）。

而Humphrey也在这一年的女王诞辰获得了第一枚勋章：三等爵士勋章（CMG），真正成为了Sir Humphrey。当然除他之外，Stuart，Frank，Ian等人都有授勋，Arnold没有对剑桥怀有偏见，事实上他把这次授勋当成了笼络人心的方式，只要在先前的战争中没有明确站到内阁秘书一边的，都得到了或大或小的荣誉。

长达六十年的，在前任内阁秘书时期达到顶峰的文官分裂结束了，从此出身牛津或是剑桥不再成为身份划分。

那本《少年维特之烦恼》最终还是回到了Humphrey手里，但他转手就把这本书送了人。冬天时他又去了一趟游乐园，那天天气很好，他看到了他们没能一起看的烟花，五光十色在他的角膜上斑斓绽放。

圣诞节时Humphrey一个人百无聊赖地在家里摁着遥控器换台玩，突然听到一声“James Hacker”，他连忙往回翻，但却怎么也找不到那个台了，就像那声“James Hacker”只是他的幻觉而已。

他已经好久没听到这个名字了啊。Humphrey放下遥控器，把脸埋进手里，无声地哭起来。

伴着新年钟声，1964年终于在前所未有的大雪中来了。作为新任内阁秘书，Arnold对政府部门的人事进行了一些调整。Humphrey走进他的办公室时，他正在批示文件——现任首相已经完全看不懂这些了，只能由Arnold看完后告诉他。

“啊，Humpy，坐。”Arnold示意他坐下，“现在有一些重要职位出缺，我想应该由你先挑：外交部常务副秘书、财政部常务副秘书、国防部常务副秘书、以及我和首相的首席私人秘书，看你想做哪个。”

“事实上，Sir Arnold，我个人有一些想法，鉴于一部分前任内阁秘书残党仍旧心存挑拨分裂之念，他们分散于各个部门，由于未获奖赏而心存怨怼，因此稳妥之法是成立一处新的部门，给他们相对升职再调入这一部门完全架空，”Humphrey流利地说，“此法不仅一劳永逸解决隐患，还可体现出您的宽宏仁慈。”

“说得好，Humphrey，那你认为这应该是什么部呢？”Arnold说，“现在我们已经有40个部了，几乎覆盖了国家的方方面面。”

“行政部，”Humphrey几乎想都没想就答道，“行政是万事之基，行政部是一个很合适的名头。”而且从此以后，不论哪个大臣都必须跟这个部门打交道，而且这个部还得常常去议会，他在心里说。

Arnold点点头，“既然如此，一定要有个信得过的，我们的人担任这个部门的常务秘书才能让人放心不是吗？”

Humphrey表示赞同：“您的高瞻远瞩令人赞叹。”

“那么，Sir Humphrey Appleby，行政部常务秘书。”

“谢谢您，Sir Arnold Robinson。”Humphrey礼貌地道谢，转身开门时却突然听到对方说：“你知道，一个后座议员要想成功走到大臣的位置，至少需要十年的功夫——这还是他今年就能选上的情况。”

“那我就等十年。”

“当然，也有可能，比如他所在的政党总是失败，或者首相看他不爽之类的，当上大臣需要二十年。”

“那我就等二十年。”Humphrey突然回头笑起来：“我跟您打个赌，不管用多久，他都会回来的。”

Arnold也笑了，他发现自己可能确实不怎么懂James Hacker，现在从小看着长大的Humphrey Appleby也不那么好懂了：“如果你赢了，Humphrey，我就再不阻拦。相反，还会助你们一臂之力。”

与此同时，在东伯明翰，圣诞节开始的第一次补缺选举结果公布，Jim Hacker以387票的显著优势当选，抓住了这个机会，搭上了去年MP的末班车。

“东伯明翰是咱们的传统票仓，这个优势还不够。”Martin作为朋友说的话不太好听，“Jim你可不能骄傲懈怠。”

“第一次竞选，就取得这样的成绩很了不起。”特意赶来听结果的Herbert跟他说，“我连选了三年才当上MP，现在已经是党魁了。”

而他的政治顾问Annie则很开心：“Jim的优势在于做过媒体，知道该怎么讨好他人。而且……”她突然闭了嘴，即使知道Jim当选是乘了Profumo事件的东风，这个时候提这件事也有点太扫兴了。

“总之多谢你们，不是你们的帮助我不会这么顺利。”Jim没有多想，真诚地感谢他们，“多谢你们帮我参考竞选宣言。”他对Martin和Attewell表达谢意，又揽住了Annie的肩膀：“多亏有你，不然挨家挨户敲门我可是真的坚持不下来。”

“Jim，”Herbert突然说话，打破了欢乐的气氛，“要知道，从一个后座议员到真正的大臣，最顺利也要十年的功夫。”与其投身于此，不如找份好工作，娶妻生子，过个安稳的人生——这是他想说的，他看Annie就跟Hacker挺天生一对。

“那我就竞选十年。”Hacker不留痕迹地挡回去他的建议。

“当然这是最好的情况，事实上变数很多，有可能当上大臣要等二十年，当上首相就更久了。”

“那我就竞选二十年。”


End file.
